


Tied with a Bow

by seasonofthegeek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hawk Moth and Chat Noir working together, LadyNoir - Freeform, enemies au, ninette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 03:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: Hawk Moth and Chat Noir are facing off against Ladybug and Jade Turtle in a fight to gather all of the Miraculous. Each team has their own reasons for wanting to complete the set, but Chat Noir is having trouble deciding where his loyalties lie.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Master Fu passed away many years before. With no family to leave his possessions to, they were split up and found their way into pawn shops, thrift stores, and personal residences. Nino and Marinette happened upon the Turtle and Ladybug Miraculous in a pawn shop two years prior to the beginning of this story. They accepted the duties that come along with the Miraculous and have been keeping an eye on Paris ever since. They are constantly looking for the other Miraculous from the set under the guidance of Wayzz and Tikki.

“Hi there, cutie,” Nino greeted, kissing Marinette’s cheek. “What’re you working on?”

“Trying to sketch some new pieces for my portfolio but I’m not really feeling it.” Marinette released a puff of air that blew her bangs up. “I know I’ve got time but inspiration has been nonexistent these days.”

“Want to go for a run? It might clear your head.”

“You always have the best ideas,” she grinned at him, standing up from her desk. “I guess that’s why I keep you around.”

“Surely that’s not the only reason.” Nino pulled her close, hands on her hips.

Marinette tapped her chin. “You do have a pretty cute butt.”

“Ah, there it is,” Nino chuckled. “I’ve always wondered and now I know why you really date me.”

“What can I say, Ninny, I’m a butt girl.”

“That has to be the worst nickname ever,” he groaned.

“Ninny or butt girl?”

“Either actually but specifically Ninny.”

“Aww, I like calling you Ninny.”

“I’m aware of that.” He kissed the tip of her nose. “So run?”

“Run,” she nodded. 

___________________________________

 

Ladybug made the leap over the alleyway easily, skidding to a stop once she reached the next rooftop. Jade Turtle wasn’t far behind her.

“I think you’re getting faster,” he huffed, bending over to catch his breath.

“I feel faster,” she admitted. “Tikki said my powers might start evolving.”

“I have a feeling being faster isn’t going to be in the cards for me.”

“You are a turtle,” Ladybug giggled. “It would be a funny sight though.”

“Well, you’re a Ladybug and you don’t actually fly. I don’t really think the rules of nature apply here.”

“True,” she conceded. “Things have been quiet lately.”

“I hope they stay that way.”

“Oh, I’m definitely not complaining. I thought that string of serial muggings last semester was going to kill me. I almost failed economics because I couldn’t stay awake in class from all the late night patrols we were having to pull.” Ladybug moved to the edge of the roof and sat down, swinging her legs over the side.

“No one ever said it would be easy to be a superhero and try to graduate university.”

Ladybug laughed. “I suppose we do have a rather unique situation.”

“Yeah…hey, I found a new thrift store about two hours drive from here,” Jade Turtle said, dropping down beside her. “I thought we could drive up on Saturday and check it out.”

“Think we might find some of the other Miraculous?”

“I figure it’s worth a look. The owner told me about a few pieces that sounded promising.”

“What did Wayzz think?”

Jade Turtle scratched his chin. “He’s hopeful one of them may be the Peacock but won’t know for sure until he’s close enough to sense it.”

“Does he still believe the others are in this area?”

“I don’t know. I think he’s starting to doubt it. It’s been almost two years since we found ours at that pawn shop down the street from the bakery. Wayzz isn’t sure how long before that it had been since his previous master had passed away. The others could be spread across the world by now, for all we know.” 

“Tikki told me about some of the other kwamis. It makes me sad to think of them being lost or falling into the wrong hands. I wish we could bring them all back together,” Ladybug sighed.

Jade Turtle put an arm around her shoulder. “Some day we will. We just have to keep looking.”

_________________________________

 

“Nino found a place that may have the Peacock,” Marinette said, pulling her hair up into a messy bun. “We’re going to go check it out on Saturday.”

“That would be nice. I think you’d like Dusuu. She can be a little feisty, just like you,” Tikki giggled.

“Looking to trade me in?” Marinette teased.

“Absolutely not! You’re my Ladybug.”

There was a quick knock at the door and then Sabrina was poking her head in. “Hey, Marinette. I wanted to give you a heads up that you’ll be getting a roommate tomorrow.”

“But the semester’s halfway through. No one should even be transferring in right now.”

“Apparently there was a problem with her other housing arrangement and you were the only double room left in this dorm. Sorry,” Sabrina shrugged.

“It’s fine. I guess it was nice while it lasted,” Marinette sighed. “Hey, wait! You don’t have a roommate.”

“One of the perks of being the resident assistant,” Sabrina grinned with a wink. “Have a good night.” She closed the door behind her.

“Well, this is just going to suck.” Marinette dropped down to her bed.

“Maybe it won’t be so bad. You lived with Juleka all last year and she was never around,” Tikki reasoned.

“True, but she was always at Rose’s place. This new girl apparently doesn’t have anywhere else to go.”

“Let’s wait and reserve judgment until she actually gets here. For now, you need to get some rest, young lady. You can’t be late for Physics again.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

_____________________________

 

“Maribug, you need to wake up.” Nino poked at the girlfriend-shaped lump under the heavy blanket. “Come on, love, you don’t want to be late again.”

“Marinette’s not here. Come back later,” she groaned, burrowing further under the blankets.

“She’s very stubborn,” Wayzz commented.

“Right now she’s just lazy,” Tikki said. “Believe me, you don’t want to see stubborn.”

Nino grabbed a corner of the blanket and yanked it way. Marinette squeaked, flinging her arm out to try to take it back. Nino grabbed her arm and Marinette pulled him down to the bed, snuggling up against him. 

“See, isn’t this nice?” she murmured.

“You’re a bad influence.” Nino smoothed her hair away from her face. “Seriously. You told me your professor warned you not to be late anymore or he was going to start penalizing you.”

“I know, I know.” Marinette stretched her arms above her head. Nino took the opportunity to tickle her sides, getting a giggling shriek in return. “I’m up! Mercy, I beg of you!”

Nino relented with a chuckle and gave her butt a swat as she climbed out of bed. “Hurry. We can grab coffee if you can get ready in ten minutes.”

“A good boyfriend would have brought me coffee to wake up to.”

“Let me know when you find a good boyfriend then,” he winked.

Marinette stuck her tongue out and slumped over to her closet.

The room door banged open and a walking stack of boxes barged in. Tikki and Wayzz quickly disappeared into their respective bags.

“Uh…” Nino stood up from the bed. “Can we help you?”

The boxes teetered to the left before being steadied and lowered to the ground. “Sure, I’ve got like three more loads to move in,” Box Girl said, dusting off her hands.

Marinette finished pulling a sweatshirt over her head. “You must be my new roommate.”

“Alya.”

“Marinette.” She nodded to her boyfriend. “That’s Nino.”

“Nice to meet you and all that jazz. So help?”

Marinette grimaced. “Sorry, we’ve got class. If you can wait, I should be free around ten-thirty.”

“No big deal. I can handle it.” Alya scooted the boxes towards the empty bed. “Sorry they dumped me on you.”

“It’s fine. Just, uh, make yourself at home and we can do the formal introductions and all that later.”

“Cool,” Alya smiled.

_____________________________________

 

“Well, that’s going to put a damper on making out,” Nino complained as they left the dorm.

Marinette bumped his shoulder with hers. “I’m sure we can make something work. There are plenty of rooftops in Paris.”

“I guess.”

“Poor Ninny.”

Nino rolled his eyes. “Coffee?”

“Coffee.”

__________________________________

 

“This is Adrien. He will be my teaching assistant for the rest of the semester. Consider talking to him the same as talking to me and don’t talk to me. Everybody got it? Good, let’s begin.”

Marinette studied the new TA over the top of her laptop screen. He was good-looking, no doubt about that. Legitimately gorgeous actually. Those eyes and that jawline and—

Marinette shook herself. What in the world was she doing? She felt heat creep up her neck. She was absolutely in love with her just-as-attractive boyfriend. Although there wasn’t really anything wrong with looking, was there? He was just standing there like…

“Who ordered the sex on a stick?” Lila murmured, leaning over to her. “Think I can get him to give me some one-on-one tutoring?”

Marinette grinned. “I’m sure you’re going to try.”

“You got that right. Me-ow.”

“Adrien will be setting up review times with each of you to go over how you are doing in this class and whether there is any possibility of you actually passing. The answer will most likely be no but unfortunately for you, drop/add has already ended so you’re stuck,” Professor Cluvest continued. “Adrien?”

The younger man looked startled for a moment but then stepped forward. “Oh, uh, right. I’ll post the sign-up list by the door. Please don’t leave before signing up for a time and make sure to put your phone number or email so I can contact you if needed. Uh, that’s all.” Adrien stepped back again so his back was against the wall.

Lila raised her hand. “Professor, is Adrien available for tutoring?”

Cluvest rolled his eyes and looked over at his assistant. “Are you?”

“I can be, if that’s something you want me to do,” he answered uncertainly.

“He is available for ten euros an hour.” Cluvest turned back to him. “May as well get something out of the deal.”

Adrien looked uncomfortable but didn’t respond.

“Okay, let’s get started talking about something none of you are going to understand.”

_______________________________

 

“Do you have a preference of how you’d like to see me?” Lila purred.

Adrien blinked wide innocent eyes. “Any of the available spots are a good time for me.”

Lila faltered. “Well, yeah, but—“ She looked down at her buzzing phone. “Excuse me. Ali, baby, tell me you’re in town.” Lila sauntered away without a backwards glace.

“You’ll have to excuse her,” Marinette laughed, taking her place. “She honestly has no shame.”

“Thanks for the info,” Adrien grinned and held out his hand. “Adrien Agreste.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, most likely one of the trouble students,” she shook his hand with a self-deprecating smile.

“Physics not your thing?”

“Not even a little bit but it’s required so I’ll power through.”

“That’s the spirit,” he teased. “Seriously though, I really don’t mind tutoring or lending help.”

“I appreciate it but I’m very much the stereotypical broke student and believe me, it would take much longer than one hour-long study session for this stuff to make any sense.”

“You wouldn’t have to pay,” he assured her. “That was all Cluvest’s idea anyway. I don’t mind helping you.”

“Are you sure? It would be a really good way to make some money. This class is, like, ridiculously hard. You’ll probably get a lot of takers.”

“How about I don’t charge you and we keep it our little secret then?” he winked.

Marinette blushed. “I think I could work with that. Do you like croissants?”

“Croissants?”

“My parents own a bakery,” she explained. “I could absolutely pay you in delicious baked goods.”

“Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you have got yourself a deal.”

_____________________________________

 

“Okay, so you really like pink,” Alya said in greeting as soon as Marinette walked into their room.

“Yeah, I do.”

“It’s cute,” Alya shrugged. “Your pink bedding and your pink desk chair and your pink towels. You’re literally wearing pink pants right now.”

“Actually cute or you’re making fun of me cute?”

Alya looked surprised. “Actually cute. Oh crap, did it sound like I was making fun of you? I wasn’t, promise.”

Marinette waved her off. “It’s fine. People have said things before. I just get stupidly defensive about it. Like, lately it’s become a crime for a girl to like pink.”

“I get that. I really like flannel so obviously I’m a lesbian.”

Marinette looked at her, confused.

Alya sighed. “I don’t consider myself a lesbian, but that’s the stereotype, you know? Wow, we’ve really got to work on this whole getting each other thing.”

“Sorry.”

“We’ll get there,” Alya said confidently. “I have a good feeling about you, Marinette.”

“Oh yeah?”

Alya nodded. “You’ve got a cool vibe.”

Marinette laughed. “Good to know. You’ll like Nino then. He’s all about the vibes.”

“The guy who was here earlier?”

“Yeah.”

“Is he your boyfriend or…”

Marinette nodded happily. “Yeah, we’ve been together a little over two years now, but we’ve been friends since diapers. Our families are pretty close.”

“That’s sickeningly adorable. He’s really cute.”

“Right?” Marinette giggled. “But you should’ve seen him around twelve or so. He had this awful long hair and a retainer that constantly had food stuck in it and he wore pants so baggy, he literally had to hold on to them all the time to keep them up.”

“See, that’s why I’m glad I don’t have a lifetime friend. At least no one remembers my parachute pants with crop tops phase,” Alya smiled.

“I loved parachute pants! Oh man, I hope they make a comeback.” 

Both girls laughed. “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship,” Alya decided. “A beautiful, awkward, parachute pants-loving friendship.”


	2. Chapter 2

“How much do you love me?” Marinette asked, draping her arms around Nathaniel’s neck from behind.

“Enough that I’m sure I’ll regret doing whatever you’re about to ask me,” he replied dryly.

Marinette spun his swivel chair around so he was facing her. “Oh, get that look off your face, sourpuss. It’s nothing bad, I promise.”

“See, you’ve promised that before and it rarely works out for me.”

“I want you to go on a date with my new roommate.”

“Marinetttttttte,” Nathaniel whined.

“Hush. First of all, she’s totally hot. Second, she apparently doesn’t have any friends outside Mass Comm and is in desperate need of some fresh blood. And third, she’s awesome and I would owe you two favors if you do a good job.”

“Five favors,” he countered.

“Three favors and a kiss on the cheek.”

“Deal,” he grinned.

Marinette leaned forward, kissed his cheek, and then promptly ruffled his hair.

“Ugh, come on, Mari,” he complained. “I hate that.”

“I know.”

____________________________________

 

“A double date? But I don’t wannnnnna,” Nino whined, letting his head fall to rest on the bench back.

Marinette huffed. “You boys and your whining. I’m over it.”

“Who did you get to be the other sucker? Ah, wait, let me guess. Red hair, tight pants, thinks he’s hip but is actually a huge dork.”

“I’m telling him you said that.”

“I’ll tell him myself,” Nino grinned. “Fine. We’ll do a double date. What’s the plan?”

“I don’t know. I was just thinking we could go classic and do dinner and a movie.”

“When you said classic, did you mean boring?”

“Oh, so now the big man is all invested in the double date he didn’t want to go on,” Marinette teased.

“If I’m going to do it, I want to do it right is all.”

“Then what do you think we should do, oh-master-of-dates?”

“Don’t say that like I haven’t taken you on some pretty spectacular dates.”

“Take it easy, killer. I’m just teasing. You’re a wonderful date planner.” She kissed him. “What are some of your ideas?” Marinette’s phone buzzed and she held up a finger. “Hold that thought.”

**Unknown: Hey, this is Adrien from physics. I got your number from the sign-up sheet. If it’s not cool to text, let me know, no big deal. Wanted to touch base on when you want to get together for tutoring. Text me back if you want or we can talk in class tomorrow. Have a great day!**

“Who is it?” Nino asked, craning his neck to see.

“Uh, the TA from my physics class. He’s going to start tutoring me so I might have some slim chance of actually passing.”

“How much is he charging?”

“Supposed to be ten euros an hour but he’s letting me pay him in baked goods so that’s awesome,” Marinette grinned. 

“Yeah, that works out.”

“Seriously. I’m broke as a joke, but I could really use the help.”

“Wonder why he texted if he’s going to see you tomorrow anyway.”

“Maybe he was just thinking about it and decided to check. He might be a busy guy and likes to get things scheduled. I don’t really know him,” Marinette replied. She slipped the phone back in her purse where Tikki was napping. “I’ll just talk to him about it in class.”

___________________________________

 

“You look awful,” Marinette commented as Lila dropped down into the seat beside her.

“Ali came into town yesterday. Kim, Max, and Alix met up with us and we may have done a bit of drinking.”

“Ah,” Marinette nodded in understanding. “You attempted a shots off against Alix, didn’t you?”

“She’s so tiny! Where does all the liquor go?!” Lila exclaimed and then grabbed her head with a wince.

“It’s one of life’s mysteries. No one will ever be able to beat her.”

“Max came close but he had to tap out when he realized the shot glasses weren’t regulation and he couldn’t calculate exactly how much alcohol he had consumed,” Lila scoffs.

“That sounds like Max. How did Kim do?”

“He tried to win early by doing three shots to each of our one. He passed out by the third round.”

Marinette laughed. “Not even surprised.”

Lila only moaned in response and let her head fall to the desktop with a soft thump.

“Hey, Marinette.”

Marinette looked up from her screen to find herself staring into a gorgeous pair of green eyes. “Adrien, hi.”

“Uh, did you get my message?”

Lila lifted her head up and cocked an eyebrow at Marinette.

“I did. Sorry. I was going to respond and got sidetracked,” she apologized.

Adrien smiled. “No worries. Was it okay to text you? I didn’t mean to bother you.”

“Sure! I mean, yeah, texting is fine. When works for you to get together?”

“I’m free this weekend.”

“Oh,” Marinette bit her lip. “I’m not sure if I can do this weekend. I have some plans already.”

“With her boyfriend,” Lila interjected with a smirk.

An odd expression flashed across Adrien’s face but he quickly covered it with a smile. “No problem. Uh, just let me know when you want to study, okay?”

Marinette nodded. “Definitely.”

Adrien shifted his weight for a moment before turning and going back to the front of the class.

“Explain,” Lila demanded.

“There’s nothing to explain. He’s going to help me try to pass this terrible course.”

“Uh-huh.”

Marinette huffed. “Say what you want to say, Lila.”

“That guy is totally into you. I don’t like it and it’s not fair, but there you have it.”

“You’re being ridiculous.”

“Please. You obviously don’t realize it, but it doesn’t make it any less true. You better tell Nino to watch his back.”

“Lila,” Marinette hissed.

Lila rolled her eyes. “I’m just saying.”

___________________________________

 

“Girl, can I say how happy I am that it’s Friday?” Alya spun around. “Look at me. I’m about to do a happy dance.”

Marinette laughed. “That glad to end the week, huh?”

“Glad to end the month is more like it. It’s been a rough couple of weeks.” Alya slid her jeans down and stepped out of them. “Tell me about this guy you’ve roped into going out with me. I don’t think I’ve forgiven you for that yet, by the way.”

“Nathaniel is great and you’ll be thanking me by the end of the night,” Marinette replied in a haughty tone. “Seriously, he’s a longtime friend. Art major, hipster snot, but actually super cool when drops the act.”

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll see.” Alya finished pulling up a dark orange dress. “Zip me?”

“Dang, girl, way to wear a dress.” Marinette whistled as she stepped back. 

“You think it’s appropriate for tonight?”

“I think I’m lucky to be the one going home with you tonight,” Marinette winked.

___________________________________

 

“Seriously, Nino, this place?”

“Yes, Nath, this place,” Nino mocked. “I’m sorry it’s not a better-than-you hole in the wall but I wanted the girls to have some fun tonight.”

Marinette hugged Nathaniel’s arm. “Come on, you like to dance.”

“No, I don’t.”

“Alya likes to dance.”

“Uh, actually…” Alya grimaced.

Marinette stomped a foot. “Well, I like to dance!”

“And dance we shall,” Nino assured her, ushering them to the front of the line. He did some complicated handshake with the bouncer and the group went inside to the complaints of the people waiting in line.

“What kind of connections do you have here, Kingpin?” Alya teased, bumping Nino’s shoulder.

“I run the boards when the main guy is out so they let me come around and act like I matter,” he grinned back at her.

“Though I hate to admit it, Nino’s a pretty badass DJ,” Nathaniel said.

“I knew you liked me.”

“Instant regret.”

“Let’s get drinks!” Marinette interjected.

The group made their way over to the crowded bar, elbowing in for space. Clubbers were yelling from all directions trying to get their drink orders filled. One of the bartenders placed a few glasses down and looked up for the next customer. He started towards them, smiling.

“Adrien!” Marinette called in surprise. “You work here?”

“Started last week. The Friday guy was sick so they called me in. Guess it works out that we didn’t get together tonight.”

Marinette turned to her friends. “Guys, this is Adrien. He’s the TA in my physics class. Adrien, this is Alya, Nathaniel, and Nino,” she introduced, pointing to each in turn.

“Nice to meet you. Marinette here has offered to bribe me with baked goods to help her pass the class.”

“That sounds about right,” Nathaniel drawled and got an immediate elbow in the ribs.

Adrien looked over his shoulder at the waiting clubbers. “I better get back to work. What can I get you guys?”

“Whatever’s on tap,” Nino answered, wrapping his arms around Marinette’s waist and pulling her back against his chest.

“Do you have any crafts?” Nathaniel asked as Nino rolled his eyes.

“Rum and Coke,” Alya ordered.

“Can you make me something fruity and sweet? I don’t care what it is. I just want fruity and sweet.” Marinette beamed at him.

Adrien grinned back. “Cherries?”

“Absolutely!”

“I’ve got just the thing. I’ll get everything out to you guys in a minute.”

“Of course you’re a fruity and sweet girl,” Alya laughed as they waited. “I should’ve called that.”

“There’s nothing wrong with fruity and sweet,” Marinette defended. 

“I think it’s cute.” Nino kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him with a smile. 

“I think you’re cute.” Marinette turned to kiss her boyfriend.

“Full warning, they do this a lot,” Nathaniel said.

“Noted,” Alya nodded. “Marinette put you up to this?”

“For three favors and a kiss,” he admitted. “But you’re actually pretty cool. I would have come out for only two favors.”

“Good to know,” she laughed.

“Here we go,” Adrien announced, lining up the drinks. “Beer, beer, rum and coke, and may I present The Ladybug?”

Marinette blinked at him. “Ladybug?”

Adrien’s face flushed under the flashing lights. “Yeah, after the superhero that saves people from, like, muggings and bank robbers and stuff? She seems cool and sweet and I don’t know, I thought it fit. Is it stupid?”

“I love it!” Marinette grinned, taking the glass. Adrien watched her intently as she sipped at the red liquid. “This is delicious!”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She took another sip. “Like, really, really good.”

“Way to go, dude,” Nino laughed. “Hope you remember how to make it again because this one will definitely want another.” He handed Adrien some money.

Marinette nodded happily, taking another big sip.

“Slow down,” Nino warned her fondly. She stuck her tongue out.

“You guys have a good time tonight. Make sure to come see me if you want something else.”

“We will!” Marinette assured him as her boyfriend ushered her away.

________________________________

 

The music suddenly cut off and all the lights in the club were snuffed out. People began to scream and yell, rushing around foolishly in the dark. Nino grabbed Marinette’s hand and pulled her close to him. Marinette grabbed for Alya with her other hand, and they both pulled Nathaniel into the huddle.

“Did the power go out?” Nathaniel asked.

“I can still hear the air conditioning,” Nino replied. “This is something else. Let’s try to start moving to the left. The closer we can get to the wall, the better. There’s an emergency exit somewhere over there.”

The group began to shuffle, bumping into people on all sides in the dark. They made it to the wall when a single spotlight lit up the stage.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, please remain calm. As long as you do exactly as I ask, everything will be okay,” a smooth voice said. A tall, thin man stood on the stage. He wore a purple tailed overcoat and a silver cowl over his head, leaving only his eyes and mouth visible.

“Master,” Wayzz whispered urgently, “the Moth and the Black Cat are here now.”

“What was that?” Alya asked nervously in the dark.

“My iPod must have come on. Hang on,” Nino explained, pretending to fumble around. He leaned down and spoke in the barest whisper he could manage. “I think we need to transform. Now.”

“I have to use the bathroom,” Marinette said loudly.

“Now?!” Nathaniel asked incredulously. “Can you wait until after the scary man on stage tells us why we’re being held hostage?”

“I’ve really got to go!”

“Come on, girl, I’ll go with you,” Alya offered.

“No!” Nino interrupted. “I mean, I’ll take her. You guys stay together here.”

“Be careful.”

____________________________________

 

“Can you see anything?” Ladybug asked, holding onto Jade Turtle’s shield as he led her back through the crowd.

“A little bit better than before but not that much.”

Another man had joined the first on stage while they had been gone. He was tall and thin as well, but a bit more muscled than the first. He was dressed from neck to toe in what appeared to be a black synthetic suit. Black cat ears poked up through disheveled blonde hair and a mask covered the top half of his face. A long belt fell behind him like a tail. He stood slightly behind the first man and Ladybug felt it when he locked eyes on them in the darkness.

“Uh, I think Catboy can see us,” she whispered.

“Yeah, I’m getting that feeling too. So much for being stealthy,” Jade Turtle muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

“We are here tonight simply to introduce ourselves. I am Hawk Moth and this is my associate, Chat Noir. The so-called heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Jade Turtle, have things that don’t belong to them. Until our possessions are returned, a new champion will be created each day to search for them and battle them if necessary,” Hawk Moth said. “And in case anyone decides they would like to interfere,” the man turned to his partner, “Chat Noir, if you please.”

Chat Noir kept his eyes on Ladybug as he stepped forward. “Cataclysm,” he yelled, raising his clawed right hand. Glowing black light filled his palm and he slammed it against a large speaker at the front of the stage. The speaker immediately turned to ash to the panicked shrieks of the club-goers.

Ladybug shivered, grasping Jade Turtle’s gloved hand in hers. “We need to get out of here. There’s no way we can fight them with so many civilians around.”

“I don’t know if he’ll let us,” Jade Turtle whispered back, eyeing Chat Noir warily. 

“That is all we wanted you to see for tonight. Post all the videos and photos you have taken on your various social media accounts. This needs to be as widespread as possible so Ladybug and Jade Turtle have no excuses,” Hawk Moth said. “Prepare to see your first champion tomorrow.”

Suddenly the stage glowed in white fluttering light.

“I think those are butterflies,” Jade Turtle muttered.

When the glow faded, Hawk Moth and Chat Noir were gone and the club was plunged into darkness once more. Within seconds, the overhead lights blinked on. 

“That’s our cue.” Ladybug turned and pulled her partner through the confused crowd. She could hear a couple of people shout their names but most were still too disoriented from the recent turn of events to notice the two heroes slinking away. 

_______________________________________

 

“Please tell me you guys saw that,” Alya exclaimed as soon as the group met back up outside the club.

“It was kind of hard to miss.”

“Wow, just wow. Who do you think those guys really are? And what is it that Ladybug and Jade have? Maybe whatever gives them their powers, right? That would make sense.”

Nino and Marinette exchanged worried looks. “It’s been a weird night. Maybe we should all go home and get some rest,” Nino suggested.

“I doubt I’m going to be able to sleep now. A real-life supervillain team; this is amazing!” Alya started to replay the video she took from her phone. “I’m definitely uploading this to the Ladyblog.”

“The Ladyblog?” 

“Oh, right. I run a blog about the exploits of Ladybug and Jade Turtle. I was going to call it Lady Jade but apparently a dominatrix already has that handle. People send in sightings and photos and stuff. It’s actually getting to be a big deal.”

“There’s a blog about us— uh, a blog about Ladybug and Jade Turtle?! That’s…that’s…”

“Awesome, right?” Alya grinned. “I’ll show it to you when we get back to the dorm. Oh man, I am such a Lady Jade shipper though, the super couple, not the dominatrix.”

“I’m learning so many new things tonight,” Nathaniel chuckled.

“Stick with me, Red, and you’ll be a new man by the end of the month,” Alya promised.

“That’s terrifying.”

_____________________________________

 

“I believe that went as well as could be expected,” Gabriel said, sipping amber liquid from a heavy glass tumbler. “You did a good job tonight.”

“Thank you, Father.” Adrien leaned in the office doorway. “How can you be sure Ladybug and Jade Turtle will get your message?”

“Every other person in that place had a cell phone out. I chose that club for a reason.”

“About that, did it really have to be where I work? That could have been dangerous.”

Gabriel eyed his son over the frame of his glasses. “It was a one-time thing, Adrien, an introduction. Your little bartending hobby is safe. In the mean time, why don’t you go get some rest? I’ll be sending you out tomorrow with our first champion.”

“Yes sir.”

Adrien slipped into his room, locking the door.

“Come on, Kid, it doesn’t need to be like this,” Plagg pleaded, zipping out from Adrien’s shirt.

“I can’t have this conversation with you again.”

“Your old man is heading down a bad path. The Miraculous need to be brought together but not for the reasons he’s doing it.”

Adrien sighed, dropping to his bed. “They were there tonight.”

“Who?” the kwami asked.

“Ladybug and Jade Turtle. They were in the crowd. I think they were coming to the stage to confront us until they saw me use Cataclysm.”

“You should talk to them,” Plagg decided, settling on the bed beside him.

“Why?”

“They’ve been helping people. You’re not a bad guy, Adrien. What do you think your father is going to do to try to get the Miraculous from Ladybug and Jade Turtle? I can tell you right now, he’s not going to tickle them.”

“I won’t let it get bad.”

“You might not have a choice, Kid.”

“Father said we’re partners in this. If I think things are going to get too rough, I’ll talk to him about it. We don’t want to hurt anybody. We just need to get their Miraculous,” Adrien reasoned.

Plagg shook his head sadly. 

Adrien looked at him thoughtfully. “You think I should be more actively helping people?”

“That’s what we’re meant for.”

“Then let’s do it.” Adrien stood up. “There’s no reason I can’t help people, right?”

“Right,” Plagg replied slowly.

Adrien grinned. “Plagg, claws out!”

_________________________________________

 

“I think we may be in over our heads,” Nino confessed, pulling Marinette in close to his chest. “Those guys were legitimately scary.”

“Maybe we can talk to them,” she said. “Perhaps they’re only trying to bring the set together like we are.”

“Somehow I doubt their intentions are that pure,” Wayzz interjected. “If their main objective was to unite all of the Miraculous only to have the set complete again, there would have been no need to threaten.”

“I agree with Wayzz unfortunately,” Tikki added, voice sad. “Poor Plagg and Nooroo.”

“Can the other kwamis not fight back?” Nino asked.

“We are vulnerable to the whims of our masters,” Wayzz explained. “While it is possible to drop transformations early or make things a bit more difficult than necessary, ultimately the one who holds our Miraculous, holds our power.”

“That’s awful.”

“We are what we are,” Wayzz responded simply.

“At least we’ve got a lead on the Peacock. You still want to go check it out tomorrow?”

“Yeah, sounds like a plan.” Marinette leaned up on her tippy toes to kiss Nino. “Call me in the morning?”

“Absolutely. Goodnight, love.”

“Night.”

Marinette watched Nino descend the stairs of her dorm and turn right down the paved path in front of the building. 

“I think I’m too restless to go the room, and I’m definitely not ready to see whatever Alya’s been working on,” she said with a shiver.

“We can go out if you think it’ll make you feel better, Marinette.”

“Thanks, Tikki. Spots on!”

____________________________________

 

Ladybug fell through the air helplessly, cursing the bird that had knocked her yo-yo clear of its intended target. The line flew wildly around her as she drew closer to a black smudge against the streetlights. Within seconds, she found herself crashing into something hard and dangling upside down tied up in her yo-yo line, the paved street just below her head.

“Well, that’s one way to make an entrance,” a voice purred.

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir with wide eyes as they gently swung upside down. “You!”

“Me,” he smirked. “I didn’t realize you were going to wrap yourself up like this for me. It’s a nice surprise.”

Ladybug wiggled angrily, trying to loosen their binds. 

“Watch it there, My Lady,” Chat Noir warned uneasily. “Tight quarters and all that.”

“I’m not your lady,” she spat, still wiggling.

“At least I know why the sky was gray all day.”

“What?” Ladybug stilled, looking at him in irritation.

“Well, all the blue is in your eyes,” he finished with a smirk.

Ladybug groaned. “That was awful.” She found her compact and hit the release. The line around them immediately went slack and the pair crashed to the ground. Ladybug got to her feet quickly, watching Chat Noir with a wary expression.

He held up both hands. “I’m not here to fight, honest.”

“Excuse me if I don’t believe the guy who threatened a crowd of people earlier and destroyed a large piece of equipment with a single touch doesn’t want to fight.”

“Man, you’re cute when you’re angry.”

Ladybug stomped a foot. “Stop trying to flirt with me, you mangy cat.”

“Who said I was flirting?”

Ladybug narrowed her eyes.

“Besides, I didn’t threaten anyone.”

“Excuse me,” Ladybug scoffed. “Your partner told everyone not to interfere and then had you do…whatever it was you did to that big speaker. That is literally the definition of a threat.”

Chat Noir scratched the back of his neck. “Ah, uh, I guess you’re right. I didn’t really think of it like that.”

“Why are you here?”

“Same as you, probably. Came out to see if anyone needed help,” he answered.

“But you’re the bad guy.”

“I am?”

Ladybug shifted uneasily. “Well…aren’t you?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Do bad guys think they’re bad usually?”

“I couldn’t tell you. I’m not a psych major.”

“So you’re in university somewhere?”

Chat Noir grinned. “I think that’s enough about me, My Lady. Tell me something about you.”

“I won’t let you get away with hurting people,” she promised.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Well, then what was with the big show?”

“My partner and I need to collect all the Miraculous. You and your partner have two of said Miraculous. We needed to get your attention.”

“We aren’t giving them to you.”

“See, this is where we have a problem,” Chat Noir sighed.

“Why do you want them?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Then why in the world would I help you?” Ladybug asked, hands on her hips.

“I want to be frustrated but you are so much more adorable than I could have ever imagined.”

Ladybug glared at him. 

“What? I like your little pigtails, Bug.” He reached a hand out and flicked at the tuft of hair.

She pushed his arm away, stepping back. “Don’t touch me.”

He held both hands up. “Sorry.”

“No, you’re not,” she huffed. “Look, Jade and I will have to stop you. You understand that, right? We can’t let any innocent people get hurt and if you’re looking for a fight, people are going to get hurt.”

Chat Noir scuffed a boot against the paved street. “That’s what I was afraid of.”

“Give me your Miraculous. We’ll keep it safe.”

He gave a sharp laugh of surprise. “So the tables have turned?”

“We don’t want to use them for anything! We’re just trying to bring them back together.”

“How do you know that’s not what we’re trying to do?”

“Are you?”

“No,” he answered honestly. “It seems we’re at a stalemate, My Lady.”

“Stop calling me that,” she grumbled.

He bowed. “Until we meet again.” He pulled a baton from behind his back and extended it, rising into the night sky. He gave her a little wave before disappearing against the skyline.

_________________________________

 

“Girl, where have you been? I was about to send out a search party,” Alya said as soon as Marinette entered the room.

“Sorry, Nino and I were talking.”

“For three hours?”

Marinette glanced at the clock. “Oh, wow…sorry.”

“Man, he must be a really good kisser, huh?” Alya winked.

“Something like that,” Marinette said. “I think I may go ahead and lay down. It’s been a long day.”

“Is it going to bother you if I stay up and work on the blog a bit?”

“Nah, I should be fine.” 

Marinette changed and curled up in bed with her phone.

**Marinette: Was feeling restless so decided to do a quick patrol. Ran into Chat Noir and had an interesting conversation. Tell you all about it tomorrow.**

**Nino <3: ARE YOU OKAY?**

**Marinette: I’m fine, promise. Nothing happened, just wanted you to know. See you in the morning.**

**Nino <3: No more going out alone. You almost gave me a heart attack just now. Love you.**

**Marinette: Love you too.**


	4. Chapter 4

“He flirted with you?”

“Well…I mean, I think so? Maybe that’s just how he talks.” Marinette pulled her coat tighter around her body. “Does that upset you?”

Nino glanced at her as they made their way down the sidewalk. “I feel like it should.”

“But it doesn’t?”

“I don’t know. Did you like it?”

“Of course not!” Marinette blushed. They continued their journey in silence.

“This is the place.” Nino stopped them in front of a small storefront. “Cross your fingers.”

____________________________

 

“She was really cute.”

“You said that already,” Plagg replied in a bored tone. He flipped a chunk of Camembert in the air and caught in his mouth. 

“It doesn’t make it any less true,” Adrien sighed. “I can’t wait to see her again.”

“Yeah, when your dad sends out his first champion later, right?”

Adrien frowned. “Oh, right.”

“Just don’t do it, Kid.”

“I have to.”

“Except that you don’t.”

“We already know where this conversation goes.”

“Nowhere,” Plagg nodded. “So you’re going to fight Ladybug then and stay pitifully single?”

“Hey, I could be dating someone if I wanted to be.”

“Like who?”

“Marinette’s really cute,” Adrien said.

“The one with the boyfriend who’s going to pay you in baked goods? Yeah, that’s a sure thing.”

“We’re going to be spending a lot of time together.”

“Studying physics. I hope she can keep her pants on,” Plagg responded dryly.

“Physics is a very interesting—“

“Kid, I already won that round.”

____________________________________

 

“You’re sure this is the real deal?” Marinette turned the pendant over in her hands.

“I’m sure,” Wayzz replied.

“Then why isn’t Dulu coming out?”

“Dusuu,” he corrected. “And she isn’t coming out because she doesn’t have a holder at the moment. We are trapped within our Miraculous when not in use.”

“That’s awful!”

“It’s not as bad as it sounds,” Tikki said. “You can think of it as us going to sleep until we’re needed again.”

“Should we try to find someone to give it to or hold onto it?” Nino eased the car into the left lane.

“Let me think on it for a few days,” Wayzz decided. “I would like to see the threat Hawk Moth and Chat Noir truly pose before we awaken another Miraculous.”

“You think he’s really going to attack today?” 

Marinette shifted uneasily. “He said he would, didn’t he? I don’t know. I’m still feeling a little weird about Chat Noir. I don’t think he’s a bad guy necessarily.”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?” Nino grimaced. “The sooner we get back to the city, the better.”

__________________________________

 

“Girl, where are you?!” 

Marinette winced, holding the phone away from her ear. “We’re driving back to campus now. What’s up?”

“Hawk Moth’s made his move is what’s up. There’s some crazy ninja lady and that cat guy making a big mess over near Rue Gotlib,” Alya replied excitedly. 

“That’s where my parents are! Al, please tell me you aren’t over there.”

“I need to get off the phone so I can record. Get here when you can!”

“Alya! Alya!” Marinette tossed her phone back in her purse. “She hung up on me. How fast can we make it to the bakery?”

“Faster if I park now and we transform.”

“Let’s do it.”

____________________________________

 

“My Lady!” Chat Noir called with a smile. “I was hoping I’d see your beautiful face today.”

“What are you doing here, Chat Noir?” Ladybug landed on the other end of the rooftop, keeping an eye on the skeletal woman standing a little behind him.

“It’d be great if you would hand over your Miraculous.”

“That’s not going to happen, dude,” Jade Turtle replied, coming up behind his partner.

Chat Noir frowned. “Things might get messy.”

“Who’s your friend?”

The man looked back. “That’s Hex. She’s not very friendly, to be honest. We should probably just call her an acquaintance.”

“I will break your bones and wear them as jewelry,” Hex growled.

“See what I mean?” Chat Noir looked back at her. “Wait, did you mean my bones or their bones?”

“Enough. Stand down,” Jade Turtle commanded.

“Not going to happen, Slow Bro. I’ve kind of got a whole mission thing going here.” Chat Noir took a defensive stance. “Are we about to fight now?”

Jade Turtle didn’t respond but whipped out his shield, slinging it at Chat Noir. Ladybug took advantage of the distraction and lashed her yo-yo towards Hex.

______________________________

 

Ladybug fell over, gasping for breath. She had hardly been able to hold her own against Hex at the beginning of the battle and she was definitely worse for wear now. Hawk Moth’s champion didn’t seem to be bothered in the least. She tried to remember what Tikki and Wayzz had told her about these champions. There was some item that gave them their power. She was supposed to take it and release and cleanse the akuma. 

She grimaced as Jade Turtle barely managed to stop a car Hex had thrown from flattening a group of onlookers who had gathered to watch the fight. Ladybug could see her roommate in the crowd. They would definitely be having words if everyone survived this. 

“I will squash you like the bug you are,” Hex threatened, advancing on Ladybug.

Ladybug struggled to get back to her feet, crying out when her ankle twisted beneath her. She threw an arm up to shield Hex’s oncoming blow. Strong arms pulled her up and away and a long silver rod shot from behind her, knocking Hex down. Ladybug twisted to find herself tight in Chat Noir’s grip.

He smirked down at her. “It’s a good thing I have gloves on; otherwise, you’d be too hot to handle.”

“Please let me go,” she pleaded, eyes wide behind her mask. Her ankle was on fire and the way it was getting harder to breath made her wonder if she had broken some ribs.

Chat Noir’s face softened. “I shouldn’t.” Keeping a vice grip on her, he brought one clawed hand up to her left ear.

“You can’t do this. Please, you don’t understand.” Ladybug tried to wiggle but his hold was too strong. “Don’t take Tikki away from me,” her voice broke.

He paused. “Who’s Tikki?”

“My kwami. If you take my earrings, she’ll disappear. I don’t want to lose her. Please don’t do this, Chat.”

“What are you waiting for, you foolish man?! Take the earrings!” Hex was back on her feet and there was a glowing purple outline of a butterfly overlying her face.

Chat Noir pulled Ladybug even closer. “When I loosen my grip, punch me as hard as you can,” he whispered in her ear. “You need to get Hex’s headband. That’s where the akuma is. Do you know what to do with it?”

Ladybug nodded with wide eyes. 

“Good. Don’t let me down, My Lady.”

Ladybug could hear Jade Turtle screaming her name as Chat Noir leaned in and kissed her cheek as he started to let her go. She cocked her right arm back and punched him in the jaw. He went down and she turned to see her partner grappling with Hex.

“Jade, her headband! Grab it!”

__________________________________

 

“Let me see you,” Jade Turtle demanded, cupping her face.

“I’m okay, really,” Ladybug promised. “The Miraculous Cure fixed everything.”

“When he had you, I thought—“

“I’m okay.” She brought her gloved hands up to cover his. “I was in rough shape, but everything is better now.”

“Ladybug! Jade Turtle!”

The couple turned to see Alya running up on them. Jade Turtle reluctantly dropped his hands and stepped away.

“Can I get some words for the Ladyblog?” She held up her phone expectantly.

“Sure,” Ladybug said slowly, exchanging a look with her partner. “On one condition.”

“Name it!”

“From now on, you don’t hang around during fights. Everyone could have gotten very badly injured if Jade Turtle hadn’t been able to knock that car out of the way,” Ladybug reprimanded.

“And Ladybug got ganged up on and hurt while I was saving you,” Jade Turtle grumbled.

Alya looked thoroughly abashed. “I’m really sorry. I…I didn’t think about that.”

“We only ask that you be more careful.” Ladybug smiled warmly. “Now, you had some questions?”

_________________________________________

 

“You’re pacing again.”

Marinette bit her lip but continued her trek across her bedroom. After the battle, she and Nino had come home to check on her parents. The bakery windows had been shattered but thankfully no one had been hurt and the Miraculous Cure had put it all back to rights. Nino had left a little earlier to go pick the car back up.

“Marinette, talk to me.” Tikki swallowed the last bite of a chocolate chip cookie.

“I don’t understand why he did it.”

“Chat Noir?”

Marinette nodded. “He had me, Tikki. He could have taken the earrings. He was going to take them!”

“Maybe he’s not a bad guy after all.”

“Maybe.” Marinette dropped down to her chaise. “I just want to know for sure though. How do I know the next time we meet, he won’t take them? This could have just been a moment of weakness.”

“That’s true,” Tikki conceded. “Plagg has had many different holders. The only thing they’ve had in common is their unpredictability.”

“Why?”

“Plagg is an entity of chaos and destruction. That manifests itself differently in each holder,” the kwami explained.

“I wish I could talk to him again.”

“We could go out but I don’t think it’s very likely he will be hanging around.”

“I could do a quick patrol anyway. If I see him, I see him. If not, well, I don’t.” Marinette stood.

“Maybe you should call Nino to join you.”

“I think it would be harder to talk to Chat Noir with Nino around.”

“But he could watch your back.”

“I think I’ll be safe enough.”

Tikki eyed her charge warily. “It’s up to you, Marinette.”

“Tikki, spots on!”

___________________________________

 

Chat Noir stretched out across the long beam that ran near the top of the Eiffel Tower. He wasn’t looking forward to going home. He doubted Gabriel would be pleased with the outcome of the first battle. Hopefully he wouldn’t realize the part Chat Noir had played in it.

He kept seeing Ladybug’s wide eyes and hearing the way her voice broke when he had her in his arms. He thought about someone taking his ring, taking Plagg away. The obnoxious cat creature had become a constant presence in Adrien’s life the past few months. He didn’t like the thought of that suddenly being gone. Maybe they could find some way to work together so no one had to lose anything.

“I don’t know how safe it is to lounge around up here.”

Chat Noir scrambled up to see Ladybug perched in the framework above him. “My Lady, you startled me.”

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“I’m not very good with directions.”

“Apparently.” She studied him. “Why’d you help me earlier?”

“I guess it seemed like the right thing to do.” He scratched the back of his neck. “You were hurt and Hex was a beast and—“

“Not then,” she interrupted. “I mean, thanks for that, but I guess I meant why did you let me keep my Miraculous?”

“It was the thing you said about your kwami. Uh, Tikki, wasn’t it?”

Ladybug nodded.

“I wouldn’t want anyone taking Plagg away. I hadn’t really thought about that before.”

She stared at him for a few moments more before climbing down to his level. She held out a gloved hand. “Thanks, Chaton.”

Chat Noir took her hand and Ladybug felt a delightful shiver slide down her spine. “Chaton, huh?”

“Would you rather I call you Chat Noir all the time?”

“You can call me whatever you want, Bugaboo.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes but grinned. “Please tell me that’s not going to stick.”

“I think it just might,” he confessed. “It feels kind of perfect for you.”

“We’re still shaking hands.”

“We are,” Chat Noir confirmed. 

“We should stop.”

“We could.” He took a step closer to her, still holding on to her hand.

Ladybug licked her suddenly dry lips. Chat Noir watched the action intently. “S-so are you and your partner still going to come after us?”

“I don’t know.” Chat Noir leaned in a bit.

“I have a boyfriend,” Ladybug blurted.

Chat Noir grinned. “The Turtle?”

“Y-yes.”

“Hmmm,” he hummed. There was the thinnest sliver of air between their bodies as they stood facing each other on the steel beam. “I think I want to kiss you.”

“That wouldn’t be a good idea,” she breathed.

“I disagree.” Chat Noir moved to close the distance between them, placing his hands on her hips. 

Ladybug shoved him hard and stepped back. He wobbled for a minute before regaining his balance. “I-I c-can’t,” she stammered, bringing a hand to her head. “What are you doing to me?”

“I’m not doing anything!” He held up both hands.

“Is this part of your power or something?” Ladybug moved further backwards.

Chat Noir dropped his arms helplessly. “I promise I’m not doing anything. I feel it too. There’s something between us.”

Ladybug shook her head angrily. “No, there’s not. I’m in love with someone else.”

“Please stay. Let’s just talk about it.”

“It was a mistake to come here,” she replied. “I have to go. Don’t follow me!”

“Ladybug—“

Ladybug swung out and away without a backwards glance.

________________________________

 

“You okay? You seem preoccupied.”

Marinette snuggled in closer, resting her head on Nino’s chest. “Just thinking about things.”

“Want to talk about it?” He tapped the space bar on his laptop to pause the movie they had been watching.

“I think I just want to watch the movie.”

Nino smoothed Marinette’s bangs back and kissed her forehead. “You’re beautiful and wonderful. You know that, right?”

Marinette smiled up at him. “You trying to butter me up for something?”

“I just want to make sure you know how much you mean to me.”

Marinette looked down, a guilty knot forming in her chest. “You mean a lot to me too, Ninny.”

“We’re going to figure this all out, okay? We’ll take down Hawk Moth and Chat Noir and come out the other side victorious.”

“Right,” she agreed faintly.


	5. Chapter 5

“I need to talk to someone about something serious but I’m scared to actually say it out loud.”

Alya looked up from her notebook in surprise. “Hello to you, too, Roomy.”

Marinette sat down heavily on the edge of her bed and looked across the room at Alya. “If I tell you something, do you absolutely promise not to repeat it to anyone else?”

“Are you in some kind of trouble?”

“Yes,” Marinette moaned, falling back on her bed.

Alya unfolded herself and joined her roommate on her bed. “Talk to me.”

“I know we don’t know each other that well but when I started thinking about it, there’s only two other people I’m really close enough to talk about this to and this is about one of them and I honestly don’t know how the other one would respond.”

“I think I understand,” Alya nodded slowly.

Marinette took a deep breath. “I love Nino. Like, I love Nino so much. He is, by far, my favorite person in the world.”

“But.”

“Yeah…” Marinette scraped at the flaking pink polish on her thumbnail. “But…I might be developing feelings for someone else?”

“Is that all?” Alya asked, relieved.

“What?! You can’t say it like that! This is a big deal.”

“Sorry. This is common in long relationships, I think.”

“Really?”

“I don’t actually know but it sounded good. Who is this new mystery man?”

Marinette bit her lip.

“It’s that cute bartender, isn’t it? I knew I could sense something between you two!”

“Adrien?” Marinette squeaked with a blush. She dropped her head in her hands. “I’m a slut.”

Alya laughed. “I’m almost certain you’re not.”

“What am I going to do? I can’t stop thinking about…Adrien,” she finished lamely. 

In all honesty, Marinette had been more worried about Chat Noir. It had been a little over a week since their chance meeting on the Eiffel Tower. She had seen him watching a couple of the akuma battles, but he hadn’t interfered again and she couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She wanted to be near him again and that bothered her.

Of course, now that Alya had mentioned the handsome TA, Marinette was feeling another bout of guilt well up. She had been putting off scheduling a tutoring session because she was almost afraid to be alone with Adrien. She spent most of physics spying on him over the top of her laptop screen as it was. Nino deserved so much better.

Alya’s voice broke through Marinette’s misery. “Why don’t you hang out with him?” 

“How’s that supposed to help anything?! I think that’s the opposite of what I should be doing.”

“Maybe you don’t actually have feelings for him. Maybe you just think he’s sexy. Those are two totally different things,” Alya reasoned. “You can be attracted to someone without it being more than that.”

“Maybe…”

“Isn’t he supposed to be tutoring you? Call him and get together for some physics.” Alya waggled her eyebrows and Marinette groaned. “Seriously though, it may help. And for goodness sake, whatever you do, don’t say anything to Nino yet.”

“Why would I…”

“You just give off this whole martyr complex thing, M,” Alya laughed. “You should wait until you even know if this is something to worry about before you set Nino free or whatever excuse you would come up with.”

Marinette flushed. “I wouldn’t do that.”

“You were already thinking about it, weren’t you?”

“You shouldn’t know me this well already.”

“It’s a gift,” Alya grinned.

_____________________________________________

 

“These battles have resulted in less than desirable outcomes.”

“You did say you wanted to test their strength,” Adrien pointed out. “I think they’re doing that. They’re obviously strong.”

“We’re stronger,” Gabriel decided. “I’ll send out someone better today.”

“Maybe we could skip today? I have a lot of papers to grade and—“

“Adrien, if you aren’t committed to our cause perhaps I should find someone who would be better suited for the ring.”

Adrien fisted his right hand tightly as if to assure himself he still had the ring. “I’m committed.”

“Good. I’ll let you know when I’m ready.”

Adrien nodded at his obvious dismissal. He was halfway to his room when his phone buzzed.

**Marinette: Hi! I know this is last minute so I totally understand if it doesn’t work, but would you be free to help me with physics today? ******

****Adrien smiled.** **

****_____________________________** **

****

****“Come in!” Alya yelled.** **

****Nino poked his head into the room and looked around. “Oh,” he frowned. “Mari’s not here?”** **

****“She’s meeting with that guy for physics tutoring.”** **

****“Hmmm.”** **

****“You can hang out if you want,” Alya shrugged. “I can even paint your nails for you.” She wiggled a half-polished hand at him.** **

****Nino laughed, coming into the room. “I think I’ll pass on the nail polish but yeah, if it won’t bother you, I’ll hang out for a bit.”** **

****“Believe me, I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want you around,” Alya assured him. “I’m not that nice.”** **

****“I feel honored.”** **

****“You should.”** **

****_____________________________________** **

****

****“Why don’t you tell me what parts you’re having the most trouble with?”** **

****Marinette scrunched her nose. “It would be easier to tell you what parts make sense.”** **

****Adrien chuckled. “That bad, huh?”** **

****“I warned you that I might be a hopeless cause.”** **

****“You did,” he agreed. He pointedly took a bite out of a éclair. “Somehow I’ll try to muddle through.”** **

****Marinette giggled. “You think it’ll be worth it?”** **

****“Mmmmhmmm,” Adrien hummed through another mouthful.** **

****“I’m glad. Okay, so I think I understand the very basics. It’s more when Cluvest starts wanting us to apply the concepts to real life that I get confused. Like, I can memorize the formulas but I don’t know how to use them.”** **

****Adrien nodded. “First of all, you’re definitely not alone. This is a common issue among physics students. Let’s take a look at some of the simpler concepts and go from there.”** **

****The pair worked for almost an hour before Marinette asked for mercy.** **

****“Too much?”** **

****“It’s a lot to take in,” she admitted.** **

****“If it helps, I think you understand more than you think you do.”** **

****“Be honest, am I the worst person you’ve ever had to tutor?”** **

****Adrien leaned in, eyes twinkling. “Can I make a confession?” Marinette nodded. “You’re the only person I’ve ever tutored.”** **

****Marinette sat back with a laugh. “I feel so cheated! I thought I had a world-class physics tutor on my hands.”** **

****“I know, I know. I’m a fraud. On the other hand, that puts you at the top as the smartest person I’ve ever tutored.”** **

****“I’m not sure whether I’m flattered or offended.”** **

****“I think I have that affect on a lot of women actually.”** **

****“Oh really? Are you a heartbreaker, Adrien Agreste?”** **

****Adrien’s face flushed. “Absolutely not. Quite the opposite.”** **

****“I don’t think there is an opposite,” Marinette teased.** **

****“I haven’t seen you at the club again. Did you have fun on your double date last week?”** **

****Marinette blinked at the subject change. “Yeah, we had a good time…well, until the crazy guys in costumes showed up at least.”** **

****“They were something else. Did you see the fight yesterday?”** **

****Marinette nodded. “I think I’ve seen all of them at this point. My roommate runs a blog about Ladybug and Jade Turtle so she films everything. The scariest one was near my parents’ bakery. The store windows got busted.”** **

****Adrien winced. “Was anyone hurt?”** **

****“Yes but Ladybug was able to fix the damage so it all ended up okay.”** **

****“I hope you haven’t been around any of the fights. I’d hate for you to get hurt.”** **

****“I can take care of myself.”** **

****“I don’t think just anybody can go up against people with superpowers, Marinette. “** **

****“I didn’t say I was going to try to go up against anyone, Adrien,” Marinette sniffed. “I said I can take care of myself.”** **

****“Ah, sorry. What, uh, what do you think of that Chat Noir guy?” Adrien traced a pattern on the tabletop with his finger.** **

****“I think he’s confused.”** **

****Adrien’s head shot up in surprise. “Why?”** **

****“I don’t know. He doesn’t seem like he’s trying very hard to beat Ladybug and Jade Turtle when he actually shows up, does he? Maybe he doesn’t really want to fight.”** **

****“You don’t think he’s a bad guy?”** **

****“No,” she answered softly.** **

****Adrien cleared his throat. “How long have you and Nino been together?”** **

****Marinette startled at that, a blush painting her cheeks. “A little over two years now, but we’ve known each other forever.”** **

****Adrien nodded, looking down at his notebook. “You guys look good together.”** **

****“Uh, thanks,” Marinette said awkwardly. “Speaking of Nino, I should probably go. We’re supposed to meet up later.” She stuffed her notebook into her messenger back. “Thanks for all your help again. I think I might understand it a little bit better now.”** **

****Adrien cleared his throat. “Yeah, I’m glad. Let me know next time you want to get together.”** **

****“Sure.”** **

****__________________________________** **

****

****“The Shining is not the best horror movie.”** **

****“It so is!” Alya defended. “There’s suspense, thrill, creep factor, notoriety—“** **

****“There’s a difference between the best horror movie and the best classic horror movie,” Nino decided.** **

****“Now you’re just changing the rules!”** **

****“Is suspense or gore better?”** **

****“Suspense. Gore is unnecessary.”** **

****Nino scoffed. “Unnecessary?! I agree that suspense is better but to say gore is unnecessary only shows that you aren’t a true horror fan.”** **

****“You cannot convince me that Marinette ‘I love everything pink’ Dupain-Cheng is into gore,” Alya argued.** **

****Nino laughed. “You’re changing the subject, but no, Marinette is not into gore. Actually, she’s not into horror movies at all.”** **

****“And she’s dating such a coinsure?” Alya teased.** **

****Nino raised his hat to scratch the top of his head. “Yeah, Mari and I actually don’t have a lot in common.”** **

****“Oh, well, they do say opposites attract.”** **

****“That is what they say.”** **

****Alya eyed him from across the room. “Trouble in paradise?” The look on Nino’s face had her backtracking. “I’m sorry. Crap. I don’t know where that came from. Forget I said anything.”** **

****“Has…has Mari said something?”** **

****“We should just watch the movie.”** **

****“Alya…”** **

****The door swung open and Marinette walked in. “Oh! What a nice surprise. My two favorite people.” She walked over and kissed Nino. “What are you guys up to?”** **

****“Nino was sharing some of his scary movie knowledge with me.”** **

****“He knows lots,” Marinette nodded, curling up to his side. She looked at the TV screen and blanched. “Uh, maybe I’ll go hang out in the rec room until you guys finish.”** **

****“No!” Alya yelled, causing Marinette and Nino to look at her with wide eyes. “I mean, I’m bored. We can just turn this off.”** **

****“If you guys don’t mind?” Marinette looked to Nino for confirmation.** **

****“Of course not.” Nino kissed the top of her head.** **

****__________________________________** **

****

****“You look awful,” Chloe said.** **

****“Thanks,” Adrien grimaced, slumping in his seat.** **

****“Get in a fight with your dad?”** **

****“No, things have been okay lately. I don’t know. I just have a lot going on, I guess.”** **

****“Hmmm.” Chloe watched him over the rim of her coffee mug. “What’s her name?”** **

****Adrien looked up, startled. “What do you mean?”** **

****“I mean you look like a lovesick dope and not in a hot way.”** **

****“There’s a hot way?” he grinned in spite of himself.** **

****“Of course there’s a hot way. You just look miserable.” Chloe sipped her latte.** **

****“There’s this girl in one of Cluvest’s physics classes—“** **

****Chloe bolted forward and slammed a manicured hand on the table. “If you say Lila Rossi, I swear I will disown you right here and now, Adrien Agreste.”** **

****Adrien threw a hand up. “You’re going to need to chill out.”** **

****“I’m serious. Tell me it’s not her or I walk right now.”** **

****“Calm down! Good grief, it’s not her. What’s your deal?”** **

****Chloe settled back into her chair. “I don’t like her.”** **

****“Obviously.”** **

****She rolled her eyes. “I heard her talking about the hot new physics TA and how she was going to,” she held up air quotes, “tap that sexy blonde ass until he couldn’t walk straight.”** **

****“That sounds painful.”** **

****“You don’t want any of that crazy, trust me, Adrikins.” Chloe shook her head. “She already got her claws into Ali. He was supposed to be my prince,” she whined.** **

****“This all makes so much more sense now.”** **

****Chloe glared at him. “Okay, tell me about not-Lila.”** **

****“Well, her name is Marinette—“** **

****“Nope.”** **

****“But—“** **

****“She’s a non-starter, buddy. Sorry.”** **

****“You don’t like her either?”** **

****Chloe waved a hand. “I don’t dislike her necessarily but she’s practically married.”** **

****“She has a boyfriend but—“** **

****“A boyfriend she’s been with for years. A boyfriend she’s known since they were babies. I’d be surprised if their families don’t already have their wedding registry started.” Chloe studied her nails. “Sorry, babe, you need to keep looking.”** **

****Adrien pushed a pastry crumb around his plate glumly.** **

****“Oh, come on, you can’t like her that much already.”** **

****Adrien sighed. “You’re right. I knew she had a boyfriend. It was stupid to even get caught up.”** **

****“I’m always right. The sooner your realize that, the better.”** **

****______________________________** **

****

****“I am the Professor of Terror! Prepare to face your worst nightmares!”** **

****“Nope, nope, nope,” Nathaniel muttered under his breath, ducking behind a bench. “This was supposed be a nice, relaxing Sunday and now this asshole shows up.”** **

****He watched the villain touch a cowering girl nearby and she began to scream about spiders and dance around.** **

****“You’ve got to be kidding me.” He pulled out his phone and called Marinette. “Hey, I know we like to pretend that I don’t know what you and Nino do, but you better get to the Grindour Courtyard. Looks like you’ve got a new foe to face.”** **

****_______________________________** **

****

****Marinette dropped her phone and stood up quickly. “Uh, Nathaniel needs me— needs us!” She widened her eyes and raised her eyebrows at Nino. “You know, for the thing we both need to do…that we expected…today!”** **

****“What? Oh…oh! Right! For the thing!” Nino stood up too.** **

****“Yes, the thing!”** **

****“What thing?” Alya asked.** **

****“A special us thing that, uh, is happening now.” Marinette moved towards the door. “Tell you about it later!”** **

****“Wait! I’m leaving too. I just got a notification that there’s some new monster guy in the courtyard. Maybe I can get some footage of Ladybug and Jade Turtle.” Alya grabbed her phone and slung open the door. “You guys coming or what?!”** **

****________________________________________** **

****

****Chat Noir watched from his perch on a roof ledge as Hawk Moth’s latest champion tore a swath through the students congregated in the courtyard. Many of them were frozen in fear, seeing whatever terrifying images had been forced into their minds. Others were running around in a frenzied panic. It made him sick to his stomach. This would be emotionally damaging to some of them. Would Ladybug’s cure even fix something like this?** **

****As if the very thought had conjured her, the heroine landed behind the Professor of Terror, hands on her hips. Chat Noir leaned forward to get a better look. A scuffling sound behind him alerted him to someone else’s presence and he turned in time to see a green shield heading straight for his face before everything went dark.** **


	6. Chapter 6

“Jade! What are you doing?!” Ladybug landed on the rooftop with a thump and stalked over to her boyfriend.

“You’re done with the akuma already?”

“Nathaniel had to distract him so I could grab his briefcase because apparently my partner was tying up Chat Noir!” She rounded the unconscious man. “Where did you even get zip ties?”

“I’ve been carrying them around with me since the muggings last year. They finally came in handy. Are you okay?”

Ladybug glared at him. “No, I’m not okay! You abandoned me!”

“I saw Chat Noir distracted and didn’t know if I’d have another chance to take him down. The akuma obviously didn’t give you too much trouble.”

“That’s not the point.” Ladybug stomped her foot. “We’re a team. We’re supposed to do this stuff together.”

Chat Noir groaned but his eyes stayed closed. 

“Why did you even do this?” Ladybug gestured to the bound man.

Jade Turtle pinched the bridge of his nose. “If we have him, maybe we can convince him to give up Hawk Moth and end this nightmare. Do you really think we can keep doing this battle thing every single day? At the very least, we can take his Miraculous.”

“We can’t just take it off him when he’s unconscious!”

“That’s exactly what he would do to us. He tried to take yours!”

“But he didn’t. He saved me!” Ladybug yelled. She slapped a hand over her mouth. She lowered it and took a deep breath. “Look, what if you woke up and Wayzz was gone? How would you feel?”

“That’s not the issue here, Bug. I didn’t declare war on anyone. This isn’t about what if’s. This is about right and wrong.”

“I can’t let you take his ring,” she said quietly.

“What is going on with you and him?”

“What?! Nothing is going on. I just don’t think this is the right way to go about things.”

Jade Turtle studied his partner. “I’m not going to let him go. We’re in over our heads here. Hawk Moth is no joke and this is literally the only guy who could take us to him.”

Ladybug saw Chat Noir twitch from the corner of her eye. She put a hand on Jade Turtle’s arm and led him a little away from the slumped man. “I understand that you think you’re doing the right thing here, but I don’t agree. We have to let him go.”

“What if something happens to you? We’re going to get tired. We’re going to get worn down. I’m already feeling exhausted. This has been going on for weeks and it’s all I’ve been able to think about. I’m anxious that we’re not going to be fast enough one day and civilians are going to get seriously hurt or worse that you’re going to get seriously hurt. We won’t be able to keep up with our classes. What if this goes on for months or years, even? Marinette, I—“ He caught himself, taking a deep breath. “I promise I won’t just rip the ring off his finger, but you’ve at least got to let me talk to him when he wakes up.”

“Sorry, but you’re not really my type,” Chat Noir mocked from his perch on the roof ledge. The burnt remains of zip ties smoldered where he had been bound. 

“Chat Noir, we need to talk,” Jade Turtle demanded, trying to regain the upper hand. 

“We could’ve talked, but after this little stunt, I don’t think I’m quite in the mood anymore. In fact, I don’t think I like you.” Chat Noir rubbed the blossoming bruise on his jaw in irritation and turned his attention to Ladybug. “Now her, I would talk to. Hello, My Lady.”

“Chaton.”

He smiled. “How was the Scary Professor?”

“Not nearly as frightening as some of the others have been so that was a blessing. Are you going to help us?”

“Right to the point, as usual. I don’t think I’m ready to answer with TMNT staring at me like that.” Chat Noir smirked at Jade Turtle. “Meet me at our spot tonight around midnight. I’ll let you know then.” He shot Ladybug a wink and fell backwards off the ledge.

“Your spot?” Jade Turtle turned on Ladybug with a peculiar expression.

“We’ve run into each other a couple of times while I was out but they were in different places both time. I really don’t know what he means.”

“I’m coming with you.”

“He’s not going to talk to me if you’re there. That’s why he just left.”

“I really don’t like this.”

“I know, but you’re going to have to trust me.”

_________________________________

 

“Okay, Red, what do you know?” Alya asked, cornering Nathaniel in the courtyard.

He eyed her warily. “Lots of things.”

“Like who Ladybug is?”

“That would be a crazy thing to know.”

“That’s not a no.”

“It’s also not a yes.”

“You helped her take down that scary guy.”

Nathaniel cocked an eyebrow. “Are you implying I shouldn’t have assisted a hero trying to save everyone?”

Alya put her hands on her hips. “Fine, keep your little secrets.”

“Okay.” He looked around. “Can I go now?”

“I’m watching you.”

“I’m going to be honest, Alya, you’re kind of creeping me out.”

“You are not the first man to say that.”

__________________________________

 

“You found another?” Adrien watched Gabriel’s fingers run over the bee-shaped hair comb.

“It just came in today. Nooroo assures me it’s the genuine article, isn’t that right, Nooroo?”

“Yes, Master,” the timid kwami replied.

“That’s great!” Adrien smiled. “We have three now.”

“Four.”

“Four?”

“Well, possibly, I suppose. I have a lead on the Fox necklace. My contact believes it to be authentic but we won’t know for sure until Nooroo can look at it,” Gabriel said.

“That’s wonderful, Father. We’re getting close.”

“We are which is why I need you to push even harder to acquire the Ladybug and Turtle. Now that we’ve come out into the open, our window of opportunity has shrunk. If the Fox is legitimate and we have those two, we will only be missing the Peacock. I wonder if it’s possible that they have it already.”

“I guess they could.”

“Adrien, we could have your mother back within a month if we can break them quickly enough.”

Adrien didn’t respond. 

“Once we have all the Miraculous, time will bend to our will. We can go back to the time before she was taken from us. We can be complete again. You want that, don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Adrien stammered.

“You can do this, Adrien. I wouldn’t have given you the ring of the Black Cat if I didn’t believe you had the strength to wield it.” Gabriel placed the Bee Miraculous in the safe and turned back to his son. “And for goodness sake, put some concealer over that bruise. The last thing we need is for someone to get suspicious.”

________________________________________

 

“Maman?”

“Yes, sweetie?”

“How did you know Papa was the one?” Marinette rolled a pin over a lump of dough in a soothing loop.

“I’m not sure I know how to answer that. I don’t think that I believe there is only one person for everybody,” Sabine replied, piping icing along the side of a tiered cake.

Marinette looked up in surprise. “Really?”

“You know I love your father very much and he loves me, but I can’t believe that if we hadn’t ever met that we would both be roaming the earth lonely forever.”

“But maybe if he’s the one you’re supposed to be with, you were fated to meet no matter what,” Marinette argued.

“I suppose that’s true.” Sabine studied her daughter. “This isn’t about Nino, is it?”

Marinette flushed and rolled her pin more forcefully over the dough. “It is and it isn’t.”

“If you’re trying to find out if he’s the one for you, that’s not something I can tell you, Marinette. You know we love Nino to pieces and I think he’s grown into a fine young man, but if you aren’t happy…”

“It’s not that I’m not happy, I don’t think.” Marinette chewed on her bottom lip. “I’m trying to think of a good way to explain it…okay, say you love vanilla ice cream, and while you truly love it, it’s the only ice cream you’ve ever had. And maybe one day, you get a taste of chocolate ice cream and it completely changes the way you think about ice cream. So you loved vanilla and you still do, but now that you’ve gotten a taste of chocolate, you don’t know that you’ll be happy with just vanilla. Does that make sense?”

“You’ve developed feelings for someone else,” Sabine answered.

“I don’t…yeah, I think so,” Marinette confessed. “It’s stupid and it makes me feel awful. Nino is wonderful and comfortable and mine and I love him, but this other guy…he makes me feel things I’ve never felt before.” She suddenly looked stricken. “N-nothing has happened! I would never cheat on Nino, but…but I may as well have with how much I’ve been thinking about this other guy.”

“Have you talked to Nino about it?”

“No!”

Sabine smiled softly at her daughter. “You may want to do that.”

“I don’t want to hurt him. I love him.”

“There are all kinds of different love, sweetheart.”

_________________________________________

 

“Mari’s not here, huh?” Nino stood awkwardly in the doorway.

“You guys should maybe work on your communication,” Alya suggested.

“Yeah, that seems to be an issue with us lately.” Nino shifted his weight anxiously. “Uh, what are you up to?”

“Studying for a biology exam.”

“Oh.”

“Did you need something?”

Nino laughed nervously. “I guess not. I didn’t know if you wanted to hang out and watch a movie again or—“

“That’s not a good idea,” Alya interrupted. “In fact, we really shouldn’t hang out anymore.”

“Uh, okay…did I do something? I thought we had a good time yesterday when we went to the record store.”

“We did, but…” Alya trailed off.

“But…” Nino prompted.

Alya dropped her head and let out of a puff of exasperation. “I think you’re cute, okay? I think you’re really cute and you’re cool and we like the same stuff and you’re the first guy I’ve liked in forever and you’re my roommate’s boyfriend so you are a million percent off limits and it’s not a good idea for us to hang out alone because it makes it easy to forget that.”

Nino turned bright red. “I…uh, I…”

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m really sorry. I will regret opening my big mouth well past graduation at this point.” Alya buried her face in her hands. “Can you just close the door on your way out please?”

“Alya…”

“Please, Nino, leave…now, please,” Alya said in a shaky voice, face still hidden. 

Nino softly shut the door and stood in the hall, conflicted. He didn’t want to leave Alya upset but it probably wasn’t appropriate to go back into the room to comfort her. He also wasn’t sure what to do about the warm feeling in his chest. He slumped his shoulders and left the hall.

___________________________________

 

Ladybug shivered as she waited on the high beam within the Eiffel Tower framework. She wasn’t entirely sure this was where Chat Noir had wanted to meet but she was taking a chance. It was only a few minutes after midnight but if he didn’t show soon, she was going to have to head back to campus. Her suit kept the cold mostly at bay but that didn’t help her head and neck.

“Sorry I’m late, My Lady.” Chat Noir landed in a graceful crouch, cape billowing around him.

Ladybug couldn’t contain a giggle. “Are you wearing a cape?”

Chat Noir grinned as he pulled the knot at his throat loose. The material fell down his shoulders and Ladybug realized it was a blanket. “I thought we might get chilly up here. It’s turning into a cold one tonight.”

“I can’t stay long.”

“Neither can I.” Chat Noir sat as close as he could without touching her and spread the blanket over their laps. Ladybug pulled it up close to her neck, huddling underneath. “You’re shaking.” He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, tightening the blanket around her shoulders.

“I didn’t realize how cold I was until just now.” She blinked up at him. “Thanks.” She reached a gloved hand up and ran it gently along his bruised jaw. “Does it hurt?”

Chat Noir tilted into her touch. “Not right now.”

“I’m sorry he did that. I promise I had no idea—“

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. “I know you didn’t.”

“I can’t do this with you.” Ladybug gently pulled her hand away. “The kissing and flirting and…”

“I’m sorry. I can’t seem to help myself around you.”

“I don’t think you try very hard, kitty.”

Chat Noir grinned. “Touché, My Lady.” His expression grew serious. “If I told you I had a really good reason for needing your earrings, would you let me borrow them if I promised to give them back?”

“I can’t think of a reason good enough, Chaton.”

“My mom,” he said quietly. “She’s been gone almost seven years now. Hawk Moth says with all the Miraculous, you can control time and space. He could go into the past and bring my mom here.”

“That doesn’t seem possible,” she breathed.

“We’re wearing magical suits and wield abilities created by little demigods. I think we passed possible a couple of exits ago.”

“How does it even work?”

“That part I’m not sure of. My partner is the one who has figured everything out, but he’s convinced of it.”

“Why does Hawk Moth care about your mom?”

Chat Noir took a deep breath. “Hawk Moth is my father.”

Ladybug’s eyes widened and she looked down at the blanket.

“And while I’m confessing, I should tell you that I think I know who you are.”

Ladybug stiffened under his arm. “How?” Her voice was small.

“I heard you and the turtle talking earlier when you thought I was knocked out. He called you—“

“Stop!” Ladybug pulled away from him, the blanket pooling in her lap. “A-are you going to threaten me now? Threaten my family and friends?”

“What?! No!” Chat Noir shook his head. “Why do you expect the worst from me?” He lifted the blanket as evidence. “I’m actually a pretty nice guy.”

“You scare me.”

Chat Noir fiddled with the black ring on his finger. “Is it because I can destroy things?”

“Yes, but not in the way you think.”

“Then explain it to me.”

Ladybug leaned back against a cool beam and closed her eyes. “I can’t, not right now.”

“Marinette…”

She winced. “So you know me if you realized who I was just from hearing Jade say my name.”

“We know each other, yeah. I’m going out on a limb and saying Nino is Jade Turtle. It makes the most sense.” Chat Noir pulled the blanket back up over her shoulders and settled his arm around her again. 

“Are you going to tell me who you are?”

“I can’t decide.” He looked over at her. “I don’t want you to hate me in both forms.”

“I don’t hate you,” she replied immediately and blushed. 

“It would make things easier,” he reasoned. “I wouldn’t have to steal little moments during akuma battles to spend time with you. We could just talk when we see each other throughout the week.”

“And you wouldn’t have to schedule late meet-ups when I have an early class in the morning.”

“Yeah, you definitely don’t want to miss physics. Your tutor can only do so much.”

Ladybug gave him an odd look.

He ducked his head sheepishly. “I can’t take the tests for you, after all.”

“Adrien?” she asked with wide eyes.

“Mad, Bugaboo?”

“Shocked, I think.”

“I’m trusting you,” he said earnestly. “I’ve told you everything. Can you help me and my father? Please.”

“I need some time to think.”

Chat Noir nodded. “That’s fair. This was a lot to drop on you.”

Ladybug let the blanket drop and stood. “I guess I’ll see you in the morning,” she said nervously.

“Bright and early.” He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

“Adrien,” she warned.

Chat Noir held up his hands, stepping back. “I’m sorry. I promise I’ll try to control myself better.”

“Goodnight, Chaton.”

“Goodnight, Marinette.”

______________________________________

 

Although it was well past one, Marinette knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep if she didn’t talk to Nino first. Ladybug perched on the tree limb outside his dorm window and tapped lightly on the glass. Nino turned away from his computer screen and caught her eye. He cast a quick look at his sleeping roommate and motioned that he would meet her outside.

“What’s going on?” Nino asked as soon as rounded the corner of the building. He handed her a hoodie. “Here, I know you’re cold.”

Ladybug took the hoodie gingerly, hugging it to her chest. Tears stung her eyes. “W-we need to talk.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Did something happen?” Nino asked, pulling a crying Ladybug into his arms. “Hey, talk to me. You’re scaring me.”

“I don’t know what to do,” she sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

“Mari?” Nino looked around at the empty courtyard. “Hey, let’s go sit in my car, okay? I can turn the heat on.”

She nodded miserably and let him lead her to the parking lot. 

“You can transform if you want. No one is around.”

Ladybug released her transformation and slumped in the backseat of Nino’s compact.

“Talk to me,” he requested, cupping her cheek gently.

“You’re going to hate me.”

“I could never hate you, Mari.”

She shook her head, more tears falling. “No, you’re really going to hate me for this.”

“Does this have to do with Chat Noir?”

Marinette closed her eyes and nodded.

“Did…” Nino swallowed thickly. “Did you cheat on me?”

Marinette opened her eyes. “No!” she exclaimed. “But…I’m scared I might.”

“You have feelings for him.”

“I’m so sorry, Nino. I never meant for anything like this to happen. I love you, you know that, right? I love you so much and I thought we were going to be together forever and then Chat came out of nowhere and he makes me feel things that I’ve never felt before and I don’t know what to do because I love you so much but I feel like—“

Nino pressed two fingers to her lips and Marinette blinked, her rambling cut off. “I think I’ve been waiting on this to happen maybe.”

“What?!”

Nino held up a hand. “Let me explain?”

“O-okay.”

“Look, Mari, you know I love you too. You’re my best friend, but lately, things have been changing between us.” He leaned back against his seat. “As a couple, we have an expiration date.”

“I hate that.”

“I know, but I’m not wrong, am I?”

Marinette looked down at her lap. “No,” she said softly.

“When I look back at our relationship, I think we’ve mostly been best friends who kiss. I mean, we’ve been together over two years and never really fooled around beyond some heavy petting.”

Marinette blushed. “You said you were fine with that.”

“And I was, honestly. But maybe that’s because it didn’t feel right to go any further with you? Not because you aren’t sexy, because damn, Marinette, you are so incredibly attractive…but maybe because it just wasn’t like that between us? Does that make sense at all?”

“I think so. I mean, yeah, it does…doesn’t make it suck any less.”

“No, it doesn’t,” he agreed.

“So we’re breaking up?” Marinette’s voice cracked as she spoke, fresh tears tracking down her cheeks. “I can’t lose you, Ninny.”

“Hey, come here.” Nino pulled her to him. “Breaking up for us isn’t going to be like other couples. You’ve always been my best friend and you’re still going to be my best friend. We might need a little time to readjust, but we’re going to be fine, I promise.”

“H-how are you so…so calm about t-this?” she hiccupped. 

“Like I said, I’ve kind of been waiting on this to happen, I guess.” He rubbed his hand up and down her back. “I do have one request though.”

“Anything,” she answered immediately.

“Don’t…could you not immediately start dating him? I mean, I know you might end up getting with him, but maybe give it some time?”

Marinette pulled back from him and nodded rapidly. “Of course, I wouldn’t—“ She took a deep breath. “I don’t even know that anything will happen. I just felt guilty about even entertaining the thought. I don’t know that Adrien and I could even work.”

Nino furrowed his brow. “Adrien? Your tutor?”

Marinette winced. “Right, uh, so turns out Adrien is Chat Noir.” 

“Wow. Okay, hmm.”

“Yeah.”

“Sorry, just need a minute to realign some things mentally.”

“Believe me, I get it,” Marinette sighed. “I’m so sorry, Nino. I wish I wasn’t such a mess.”

“Hey, I’ll always love you, Marinette,” Nino said softly, cupping her cheek.

“I’ll always love you too.” She leaned forward and kissed him lightly. “Can we stay here for a while?”

“Of course.” Nino rearranged himself and pulled Marinette’s back against his chest. Marinette was asleep in minutes.

______________________________

 

“Father, could I speak with you?” Adrien stood in the office doorway.

Gabriel looked up from his monitor. “I have a video conference in fifteen minutes. Make it quick.”

“I told Ladybug everything last night. I asked her if she would let us borrow her earrings to bring Mom back. She’s going to think about it.”

“You did what?”

“I thought being honest with her was the best way to go. Maybe it we could hold off on sending out anymore akumas until—“

Gabriel rounded the desk as Adrien was speaking and slapped him hard across the face. “You foolish child! She’s probably gone to the authorities by now. Do you have any idea what you’ve done?”

Adrien stared back at his father in shock, one hand on his stinging cheek. “S-she wouldn’t do that.”

“Of course she would,” Gabriel spat. “She’s been against us from the beginning.” He stepped back and took a deep breath, calming himself. “This is your last chance, Adrien. Bring the Ladybug earrings to me by tonight or I will pry that ring off your finger.”

“She might not be ready—“

“Kid, let’s go,” Plagg interrupted. The kwami stared steadily at Gabriel until Adrien turned and left the room. “You won’t harm him again, Gabe.”

“You don’t have any control over that, cat. Don’t forget your place. I own you.”

Plagg narrowed his eyes and zipped towards the computer on Gabriel’s desk. The monitor jumped and sparked and a pillar of smoke billowed out. “Good luck with your video conference, ass,” Plagg said as he flew out of the room. Nooroo hid a smile as he floated by his master’s shoulder.

_______________________________

 

“Girl, you look rough. Where have you been?”

Marinette dragged herself over to her bed and flopped down. “Nino and I broke up last night.”

“What?! Why?” Alya asked, sitting down beside her.

“Because I’m an awful person.”

“Is this about Adrien?”

Marinette nodded, pressing her face into her blanket. 

“Oh, Marinette, I’m sorry.”

“Me too. Nino deserves better,” she sighed, turning over. 

“Was he upset?”

“No, he was perfectly Nino. Calm, sweet, understanding,” she said wistfully. “I’m an idiot.”

“I’m sure he would take you back in a heartbeat if you’re feeling this bad about it,” Alya stated softly, chewing on her lip.

Marinette sat up. “No, this is for the best. It’s just going to suck for a little bit.” She ran a hand through her mussed hair. “Crap, I don’t think I have time to shower before class.”

“Why don’t you skip today? You could just stay in bed and mope. I’ll go grab us some ice cream and we can watch stupid movies all day.”

“I can’t. Physics, remember? I have to show up to possibly pass.”

“And Adrien,” Alya commented.

Marinette groaned and fell back on her bed.

________________________________

 

Adrien was conspicuously absent from his usual spot at the front of the lecture hall. Professor Cluvest made some offhand comment about useless TAs and made-up illnesses. Marinette tried not to be disappointed.

________________________________

 

“What’s the plan, Kid?” Plagg asked. They were sitting in Adrien’s car in the student parking lot of the science building.

Adrien’s left leg bounced up and down, knocking the keys hanging from the ignition. “I don’t know yet.”

“You’re not going to take her earrings…”

“Of course not,” Adrien huffed. “I would only take them if she offered them to me.”

“You can’t honestly still be planning on going through with this thing,” Plagg groaned.

“Plagg, my mom—“

“Is gone. It’s not right and it’s not fair, but it doesn’t make it any less true.” The kwami laid a paw against Adrien’s arm. “You can’t trust Gabriel, Kid. If you give him the earrings or your ring or any other Miraculous, you will never see them again.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You’re probably right. I’m only a few thousand years old. What do I know?”

“You don’t know my father.”

“I’ve known hundreds of men just like your father. This will not end well.”

Adrien sat up straight. “Marinette,” he breathed. 

Marinette walked down the steps of the science building, head down. She was bundled up in a fluffy pink sweater with a light blue scarf wound around her neck. 

Adrien moved to get out of the car. Plagg flew in front of his face. “Unless you want to loose your fancy TA job, you need to stay right where you are, Kid. You called in sick, remember?”

“But—“

“Drive over to her dorm. Maybe you can talk to her there.”

_________________________________

 

Alya met Marinette in their hallway. “Looks like you survived.”

“He wasn’t there,” Marinette replied, pulling out her key. “I’m honestly not sure if I’m relieved or disappointed.”

The pair entered their room and dropped their bags. “I might just take you up on the ice cream and movie marathon if the offer still stands,” Marinette said in a tired voice.

“Absolutely,” Alya smiled. “Let me just—“

A knock interrupted her. The girls exchanged shrugs and Alya opened the door. 

“Hi, uh, is Marinette here?” Adrien asked, shifting his weight nervously.

“Stay there,” Alya commanded and then slammed the door in his face. She turned to her roommate. “It’s Adrien.”

“What?!” Marinette hissed. “What’s he doing here?”

“You literally know as much as I do.”

“Do you think he’s still out there?”

“Yeah, I am,” Adrien answered. “Also, this door is really thin.”

Marinette turned bright red and dropped her face into her hands. 

“Marinette, sorry if this is a bad time. I really need to talk to you though,” Adrien said through the door.

“Can you give us a few minutes?”

Alya nodded. “But be careful. It might not be the best thing for you to go rushing into anything right now, if you get my drift.”

“I know. Thanks.” Marinette gave her a half-smile.

Alya opened the door again. “Come on in, but you better be on your best behavior, Blondie. My girl is having a bad day and if you make it worse, you’ll have to deal with me, got it?”

Adrien gulped and nodded. “Yes ma’am.”

Alya studied him for a minute. She looked back at Marinette. “I’ll be in the rec room. Come get me when you’re done.”

“I will.” 

Adrien closed the door behind Alya and stood in front of it awkwardly. “Hi.”

“Hi.” Marinette gestured to her desk chair. “Do you want to sit down?”

“Yeah.” Adrien wheeled the chair closer to Marinette and sat down. “So, uh—“

“Your face.” Marinette moved forward, taking his jaw gently in one hand, careful of the bruise Jade Turtle had left. She turned his head so his bruised cheek faced her. “This wasn’t here last night.”

Adrien grimaced. “Yeah, that one’s fresh.”

Marinette released him and sat back. “What happened?”

“That’s not important right now.”

“It’s important if someone hurt you.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Marinette mimicked incredulously. “Because no one should be hurting you, that’s why.”

He gave a heavy sigh. “I need your earrings but I’m also scared for you to give them to me and I don’t know what to do.”

Plagg flew out of Adrien’s messenger bag. “Kid, this is ridiculous. Ladybug, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He gave a little bow. “Where’s—“

“Plagg!” Tikki appeared out of nowhere, clutching the black kwami to her. “Oh, it’s so wonderful to see you!”

“You too, Tik. What’s it been, seventy or so years?”

“Too long,” Tikki answered nuzzling his face.

Marinette smiled at the kwamis and then looked at Adrien. “Tikki told me she and Plagg were created from the same magic and then split apart. They’re like two halves of a whole.”

Adrien looked at her. “They’re meant to be together,” he said simply.

Marinette felt her cheeks warm. “Something like that.” She fiddled with the hem of her sweatshirt. “Uh, Nino and I broke up last night.”

“Oh…are you okay?” Adrien asked, trying to keep his voice even.

“I’m not sure yet,” Marinette answered honestly. “I guess I just thought you should know.”

“Thanks. I’m glad to know? Sorry, that sounded harsh.”

“This is so awkward,” Marinette moaned. She grabbed her pillow and covered her face with it.

“I know. I’m sorry. I’m trying not to act happy because you seem upset but I’m kind of really happy?” Adrien ducked his head and looked at her through a fringe of golden lashes. “Does that make me a jerk?”

Marinette lowered the pillow. “I honestly don’t know. I’m the one who feels like a jerk right now.”

“Was he mad?”

“No, he said he felt like it was coming.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.” Marinette shifted uneasily. “Can we talk about something else? You came here for a reason, I’m guessing.”

Adrien straightened in his chair and cleared his throat. “Yeah, right. So my father has given me a deadline of today to bring your earrings to him.”

“What?!” Marinette sat back.

Adrien hung his head. “I don’t know what to do, My Lady.”

“I can’t do it, Adrien. I’m sorry, I just can’t.”

“And you shouldn’t,” Plagg interjected. “I’ve been trying to tell him that but the guy is stubborn.”

“He’s going to take you away if I don’t,” Adrien replied dejectedly. 

“You’re a grown ass man. Have a little backbone.”

Adrien glared at Plagg.

“Maybe we could try to look at this in a less…aggressive manner,” Tikki offered, glancing at Plagg.

“I’m open to suggestions,” Adrien said. 

A loud explosion rocked the walls and shattered the window. Screams filled the air immediately following. The pair shrank away from the broken glass.

“Looks like old Gabe decided not to wait on you,” Plagg drawled.

Marinette stood quickly. “Are you with me or against me?” she asked, eyes wide.

Adrien took her hand and brought it to his lips. “I’m yours,” he said softly.

“Spots on!”

“Claws out!”

_______________________________

 

“Nino!” 

Nino spun to see Alya curled up on the battered couch in the rec room, a book in hand. “Hey.”

“If you’re looking for Marinette, you may want to hang out here for a bit.”

Nino looked back down the hall at the closed room door. His shoulders slumped. “Is he in there?”

Alya’s face softened. “She wasn’t expecting him if that makes it any better. She didn’t seem exactly thrilled when he showed up.”

Nino trudged over to the couch. “Is it okay if I sit?”

She nodded. “I’m sorry about the other day. I should’ve never opened my big mouth. I don’t want things to be weird between us.”

“It’s okay…really. I’ve been around Mari enough to know that word vomit just happens and you probably didn’t even mean any of it. There was a weird vibe and that’s all it was.”

Alya sucked in her cheeks. “I definitely meant it.”

“Oh.”

“But I’m still sorry. Especially if it made you uncomfortable.”

“I wouldn’t say it made me uncomfortable necessarily—“

An explosion rattled the walls and screams filled the air. “Akuma,” Alya breathed. She jumped up.

“Where do you think you’re going?!”

“To find out what’s going on! Are you coming or not?”

Nino cast one last look at Marinette’s closed door before jogging after Alya down the hall.


	8. Chapter 8

Nathaniel glared at the shaking windows as thunder rumbled through the sky. “Not today, Satan,” he muttered, touching his stylus to his tablet. He could hear people yelling and things crashing and he planned on staying right where he was, safe in his dorm room. His last bout with an akuma had taken all the courage he had to offer and he was in no mood to do it again.

“Hand over your earrings, Ladybug, and I may spare your life.”

Nathaniel startled. They were right outside his window. He listened for Ladybug’s usual quippy return. When he didn’t hear anything, he dared a peak over the edge of the windowsill. “Damn it, Marinette,” he cursed as he saw her scrambling backwards, a long bloody gash splitting the suit material of her left arm.

As the akuma was about to bring down a ridiculously long sword, something black blurred in between the fallen hero and the weapon. Nathaniel watched Chat Noir force the blade back up with his extended baton.

“Get away from my Lady,” he growled.

Nathaniel saw Ladybug pushing to right herself, stumbling backwards. He opened the window and reached out his arms. “Ladybug, this way!” She looked back at him gratefully and backpedaled until Nathaniel could pull her up and through the open window. They fell to the floor with a thud, Ladybug yelping in pain. Nathaniel slid from underneath her and stood up.

“I just need some bandages or something to stop the bleeding. I have to get back to Chat!”

“Isn’t he the bad guy?!” Nathaniel yanked a first aid kit down from the top of his closet and kneeled back down beside her.

An enraged howl sounded from outside and Ladybug jolted forward, trying to get to the window.

“Sit back down!” Nathaniel demanded. He peeked his head out the window. “Looks like Nino is here now. He and the bad guy are ganging up on the other bad guy, I guess?”

“Chat isn’t bad…he’s just…complicated.” Ladybug clenched her teeth together as Nathaniel ran an alcohol wipe along the cut.

“Can you do whatever it is you do to become Marinette again? I think it will be easier to do this without the suit in the way.”

“Spots off,” she gasped. 

Tikki fell down in her lap, a concerned look on her face. “Oh, Marinette, this looks bad!”

Nathaniel blinked. “Good grief, I hate Tuesdays. Nothing ever goes right on Tuesday.” He shook himself and took Marinette’s arm. “I think the little fairy thing is right. It looks like you need stitches.”

“I don’t have time for stitches!” Marinette pulled her arm away. “Chat and Jade need me.” She grabbed for the roll of bandages. “Just wrap me up and I should be able to cure it once I cleanse the akuma. Right, Tikki?”

“I hope so,” the kwami answered warily.

“You can’t honestly think I’m going to let you—“

Something heavy slammed against the wall. A tuft of blonde hair and black cat ears appeared at the bottom of the windowsill before sliding down. 

“Tikki, spots on!” Marinette yelled, standing up.

Nathaniel gaped. “But I haven’t even—“

Ladybug was pushing herself out the window before he could finish his sentence. He dropped the unrolled bandages on to his bed. “Damn Tuesdays.”

________________________________________

 

“Are you hurt?” Jade Turtle asked as soon as Ladybug was by his side. 

“My arm. I’ll survive,” she answered quickly. “Any idea on his object?”

“I’m thinking it’s that handkerchief thing tied around his right wrist. He keeps touching it when he’s not trying to slice me in half.” 

Ladybug looked back at Chat Noir. He was slumped against the brick wall of Nathaniel’s dorm, eyes opened but glazed over and his jaw slack. A thin line of blood ran down from his right eyebrow.

“He’ll be fine,” Jade Turtle said stiffly. “Let’s finish this.”

________________________________________

 

Marinette warily entered the waiting room, holding her left arm gingerly. Nino and Adrien quickly stood up upon seeing her. Nathaniel rolled his eyes in their direction and stood as well.

“What did the doctor say?” Nino asked, reaching her side first. He lifted her injured arm as if to inspect the sutures hidden underneath a bandage. Adrien awkwardly stood behind him.

“Uh, keep the bandage on for 24 hours and don’t immerse it in water. Tomorrow I can wash around the area and change the bandage,” she answered. “Right now, I just want to go back to the dorm and get some rest.”

“Any idea why your cure thing didn’t work?” Nathaniel asked, stepping up.

Marinette shook her head and looked down at her purse. “Tikki says it could be because I detransformed in the middle of battle but she’s not sure.”

Nathaniel winced. “My bad.”

“What matters is you’ll be okay now,” Adrien said softly.

Marinette looked beyond the two men and caught his eyes. She felt her heart stutter for a moment. “Are you okay? You were looking pretty rough.”

“I’m fine. Little magical ladybugs made me all better.” He gave her half a smile.

Nino cleared his throat. “Come on, I’ll drive you back to your dorm. I need to apologize to Alya for leaving her stranded anyway.”

“Stranded?”

He grimaced. “I may have convinced her to go up on the dorm roof so we could see the attack clearly and then locked her up there so she would be safe during the battle.”

“Oh,” Marinette nodded her head slowly. “She’s going to kill you.”

“In my defense, Jade Turtle immediately rescued her once it was safe. She was a little too irritated to be very appreciative but I’m sure she’s better now.”

“You sure you want to be the one to drive me back?” Marinette teased.

Nino glanced back at Adrien. “I’m sure.”

Marinette shifted her weight uneasily. “Uh, right.” She turned to Nathaniel and Adrien. “Thank you both for your help today. I really appreciate it.”

“I’ll figure out a way for you to pay me back, don’t worry,” Nathaniel said with a grin. “My end-of-the-year project is a portfolio of nude pieces so you can definitely model for some to help me out.”

“Dude.” Nino shook his head.

Adrien glared at the floor and clenched his teeth.

“We’ll talk later,” Marinette replied, shaking her head. Nathaniel simply smirked in return.

________________________________________

 

Marinette and Nino drove away from the hospital in silence.

“I don’t want us to be weird!” Marinette finally exclaimed. “I’ve never felt so awkward around you in my whole life.”

Nino kept his eyes on the road. “I’m sorry.”

“There’s nothing for you to be sorry about. I just hate this.”

“I do too,” he said quietly.

“Part of me is wondering if we made a mistake,” Marinette chewed on her bottom lip. “Did we make a mistake, Ninny?”

Nino sighed and pulled the car over to the side of the road. He turned to look at her. “I don’t think we made a mistake.”

“Oh.” Marinette nodded her head rapidly. “Right, of course.” She blinked at the tears stinging her eyes.

“Don’t cry, Mari,” Nino pleaded, pulling her as close to him as he could across the console. “You know I love you, and I know you love me. But we’re not in love with each other…right?”

Marinette didn’t answer. She closed her eyes, willing the tears away.

“I know you have feelings for Adrien. I can see it. And he’s clearly head over heels for you. You should have seen him fighting the akuma today. He was fearless until he got knocked out.”

A single tear slid down her cheek. “Damn it,” she cursed, wiping at it angrily.

“Hey, stop.” Nino pulled her hand away from her face. “When have I ever been upset with you crying?”

“Never because you’re too perfect for that.”

“What?” he asked incredulously.

“You’re so cool about everything, and I don’t know how you do it! I’m in a million different pieces right now and I have no idea what I’m going to do,” she groaned, burying her face in her hands. “You’re acting like you aren’t even fazed by any of this.”

Nino sat back and watched her. Tears had begun streaming now and Marinette kept her face covered, her shoulders shaking with quiet sobs.

“You think I’m not fazed…Mari, I cried myself to sleep last night once I finally got back to my room. I didn’t make it to any of my classes today. I haven’t eaten since yesterday. Can’t you see I’m an absolute mess without you?”

Marinette looked at him, eyes red and swollen. “B-but you said we didn’t make a mistake breaking up.”

Nino’s shoulder’s slumped. “I don’t think we did.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Something’s going on between you and Adrien. It may not turn into anything, but for now, there’s something there,” Nino exhaled heavily. “And…I’ve been feeling some things for someone else recently too.”

“Oh,” Marinette said in surprise. “I didn’t realize—“

Nino held up a hand. “Nothing’s going to come of it so there’s no reason to even…this sucks right now, but as long as we stay honest with each other and work at keeping things real between us, I think we’re going to make it through.”

Marinette looked down at her lap. “Okay, we’ll be honest with each other and stay best friends.”

“Right.”

“I think I can do that.”

Nino smiled. “That’s all I needed to hear.”

________________________________________

 

“He froze my damn bank account,” Adrien swore, slamming the car door. “What am I going to do, Plagg?”

“Wait, so you didn’t get the cheese?” the kwami asked, reclining back against the gearshift.

Adrien glared down at him. “I can’t go home. I have no money. I don’t know what to do.”

“Why don’t we go see your girlfriend? Maybe you can crash at her place for a bit.”

“She’s not my girlfriend. I don’t know what she is.”

“Seeing as how you got kicked out of your home and lost everything because of her, now might be a good time to figure that out,” Plagg replied dryly.

“I’m not going to put that kind of pressure on her. It would be nice to see her though. I didn’t really get a chance to talk to her after she got stitched up.”

“I hope she has some cheese. I’m starving.”

________________________________________

 

Gabriel glared down at the Bee and Fox Miraculous on his desk. “Every step I take forward, I take another back. Why is that, Nooroo?”

“I’m not certain, Master.”

“I should have them all by now, but instead my son has run away with the Black Cat and is now fighting to protect the Ladybug and Turtle.”

Nooroo didn’t respond but listlessly floated beside Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Tell me, Nooroo, is it possible to akumatize a Miraculous wielder?”

The kwami tried to hide a shudder. “Y-yes, Master. It is possible under the right circumstances.”

“That’s just what I was hoping you would say.”

________________________________________

 

“Nino Lahiffe, you’ve got some nerve showing your face—“ Alya stopped short when she saw Marinette’s bandaged arm. “What happened to you?!”

“Got caught up in the akuma attack,” Marinette frowned, picking at the bandages.

Alya furrowed her brow. “I thought Ladybug’s cure thing healed any injuries during an attack.”

Marinette shrugged and dropped down to her bed. Nino still stood awkwardly in the doorway. “Uh, don’t forget your pain meds, Mari.” He hesitantly stepped further into the room and placed the pill bottle on her desk.

“Thanks, Ninny,” Marinette sighed. She pulled her blanket around her and curled up. “Night-night.”

Alya blinked. “Is she already asleep?”

“She’s had a rough day,” Nino nodded. “And she took her pain meds about fifteen minutes ago. I’m surprised she was able to speak.” He turned to her. “Look, about earlier—“

“I was really pissed at you.”

“I know. I’m sor—“

“But it looks like you may have been smart to lock me on the roof if even Marinette got hurt. I know she wasn’t trying to be a part of any akuma battle.” Alya sat back down on her bed. “Besides, I got to see Jade Turtle today so that was cool.”

“Oh yeah? He seems like a cool guy.”

Alya studied his face. “Yeah, weird how he even knew I was locked on the roof to begin with.”

Nino coughed. “He must just have a sixth sense about those sort of things.”

“Hmmm.”

“Well, I better get going. I just wanted to make sure she got back safe.” Nino started towards the door.

“So you guys are back together?”

He stopped to look back at Alya. “No, but she’s not going to stop being my best friend just because we aren’t dating anymore.” Something caught his eye by the window. He could just make out two pinpoints of green.

“Okay.” Alya nodded. “But if Blondie starts sniffing around, do you want me to kick his ass to the curb because I will totally do it.”

Nino glanced away from the window and grinned at her. “I think Marinette is capable of deciding what to do with him.”

Marinette let out a soft snore. Alya looked over at her fondly. “She’s pretty great.”

“She is,” Nino agreed. “Goodnight, Alya.”

“Sweet Dreams, Nino.”

________________________________________

 

Chat Noir peeked over the edge of the windowsill. It looked like Nino had finally left. Alya was settled back in her bed with her laptop open. Marinette was curled up under a blanket on her bed.

“This is really sad,” Nino drawled.

Chat Noir spun around, claws raised and eyes wide. Nino held up both hands, a half-amused, half-irritated look on his face.

“Uh, Nino…I was just…uh…”

“Spying on Marinette?”

“Making sure she got home safe,” Chat Noir corrected.

“Or maybe making sure I didn’t kiss her goodnight?”

Chat Noir visibly deflated. “I know I’m a dick.”

“You are,” Nino agreed.

“I honestly just wanted to see her.”

“I believe you, sadly,” Nino sighed. “Look, this whole thing is messed up. I know it, you know it, Marinette sure as hell knows it. I get that there is some connection or something between you guys. I hate it, but I get that it’s there.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Just give her some time, okay? Believe me, she’s worth the wait.”

Chat Noir pursed his lips, shifting his weight. “Would it help at all to say I’m sorry?”

“To me or Marinette?”

He frowned. “Both of you, I guess. I was thinking you at the moment though.”

Nino glanced back towards the dorm window. He could make out the back of Alya’s head against the glow of her laptop screen. “Sometimes these things just happen,” he said. “Head home, get some sleep. Things will be easier in the morning.”

“Yeah,” Chat Noir grimaced. “Guess I’ll find somewhere to crash.”

“You can’t go home?”

“I’m guessing Marinette hasn’t filled you in on everything.”

Nino cocked an eyebrow. 

“Long story short, my father is Hawk Moth. He gave me until the end of today to bring him the Ladybug Miraculous. Obviously, I chose to go against that and join you guys. He froze my bank account and if I go back home, he’ll take my ring.” Chat Noir gripped his fist tightly. “I’ll get a check for my TA job next week and I’m going to call the club and see if I can pick up a few extra bar shifts.” 

“Come on then,” Nino sighed, turning to walk to the parking lot.

“What?”

“I mean, transform first so you’re not so noticeable, of course.”

“I’m a little lost.”

“You need somewhere to stay tonight, right?”

“Yeah,” Chat Noir answered slowly.

“Okay then, you can stay with me. Now transform and let’s go. I’m exhausted.” Nino looked at him expectantly. 

“You’re going to let me stay with you?”

“Obviously.”

“But I’m a dick, remember?”

“Well, I’m not. Now come on.”


	9. Chapter 9

“You’re sure this is okay?”

“Dude,” Nino groaned. “Go to sleep.”

“Sorry,” Adrien apologized. “I just didn’t want your roommate to come back and find some strange guy in his bed.”

“Kim is staying at his boyfriend’s place tonight. If he does come back for some reason, he’ll just snuggle up with you.”

“Not actually comforting.”

Nino laughed. “Seriously, man, don’t worry about it.”

“Thank you,” Adrien said quietly. “I know I don’t deserve this but I really appreciate it.”

“You’re on the team now, yeah? We’ve got to take care of each other.”

“I’ve never been on a team before.”

Nino turned over in his bed to face him. “You were kind of on a team with your dad, right?”

Adrien frowned. “I guess…I was thinking more sports.”

“Meh, I’ve never really done team sports either.”

“So Nathaniel knows about all of us, huh?”

“Ah, Nathaniel,” Nino sighed. “Guy can be a douche but Mari’s always had a soft spot for him, and I’m convinced he would do anything for her if she looked at him the right way. He’s not so bad sometimes though.”

“Oh…so he’s into Marinette?”

“So not talking about this, Adrien.”

Adrien grimaced. “Shit. Sorry, sorry. That was really uncalled for.”

“You don’t need to worry about Nathaniel telling anyone who you are. Until recently, he’s tried to live in denial about me and Mari’s alter egos anyway. I’m not sure when he actually figured it out, but he wouldn’t betray Marinette.”

“He must really care about her.”

“She kind of brings that out in people.”

“Yeah,” Adrien said dreamily.

“Sleep. Now.” Nino rolled over, grumbling something about fancy-ass, pretty-boy blondes.

________________________________________

 

“How are you feeling?”

“Mehhgggrrr,” Marinette mumbled into her pillow.

“That good, huh?” Alya sat the pill bottle and water on the nightstand. “Nino texted to make sure you take this so get up, lazy bones.”

Marinette flopped over and rubbed at her eyes. “He’s too good to me.”

“I agree.”

The grumpy woman scowled at Alya and then sighed. “Am I a bitch?”

Alya pushed her over and sat down on the bed. “You’re not a bitch, M. Sometimes you can’t help the feelings you have for other people. I think Nino gets that.” She popped the cap on the pill bottle and shook one out. “Do you think you’re going to start dating Adrien now?”

“I don’t know what I’m going to do. I like Adrien and I know he likes me, but I feel like there should be some, I don’t know, mourning period or something. I do miss Nino but I also know he isn’t going to abandon me? So while I miss the thought of him as my boyfriend, maybe it doesn’t feel the same as other breakups because we still wo— uh, we’ll still see each other all the time and we’re still going to be friends.”

Alya nodded. “Maybe a good way to look at it would be to think about how you’ll feel when you see him with someone else.”

“Oh.” Marinette chewed on her bottom lip. “Actually, he did mention…I don’t know. I honestly don’t know how I would feel. I want him to be happy, but…”

“He mentioned someone?” Alya asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

“Just in passing. He said he had developed some feelings for someone but it sounded a little new, I think.” Marinette swallowed the pill with a grimace and drank some of the water.

“I feel like I should tell you something but I really don’t want you to be mad at me.”

Marinette quirked an eyebrow. “Oookay.”

Alya took a deep breath. “I told Nino I thought he was cute and that I liked him, BUT I also immediately told him that I knew nothing could ever happen in, like, a katrillion years because you guys were dating and I think you’re the absolute coolest and I would’ve never said anything at all but we had hung out a few times and I was afraid I would just end up kissing him and making everything a hundred times worse.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “Do you hate me?”

When Marinette didn’t immediately respond, Alya opened her eyes slowly. She found her roommate looking at her with a thoughtful expression on her face. “You’re the other person,” she finally said.

Alya’s eyes widened. “No! I mean, I don’t think so. This was completely one-sided. I just couldn’t deal with hanging out one-on-one and—“

“No, Al, I really think you are. It makes sense honestly. You guys like the same kind of movies and the same kind of music. And he really doesn’t usually warm up to people as quickly as he did with you.”

“You’re…you’re not mad.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “It would be a little hypocritical on my part. I’m not mad…it’s weird. It would take some getting use to. I think I saw the next girl as being someone I didn’t have to interact with a lot, but…” she trailed off.

“It’s probably not me, M.”

Marinette ignored her, grabbing her phone from the nightstand.

“Marinette, what are you doing?”

“I’m going to call Nino and ask him.”

“What?!” Alya lunged for the phone but Marinette stuffed it under the blankets. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you will NOT call your ex-boyfriend and ask if he likes me! I can’t believe I even had to just say that sentence.”

“This is exactly what we need,” Marinette argued, pushing Alya back. “You and Nino can figure things out. Adrien and I can figure things out. It’s perfect.”

“This is not the natural response! What in the world is wrong with you?!”

“Mari? Hello?” The sound of a Nino’s voice floated up, muffled through the blankets. 

Marinette shoved Alya off the bed with one quick push and pulled the phone up. “Hey, Ninny! How are you this morning?”

“I’m fine,” he said slowly. “What’s going on? Is there an aku—“

“Alya is here with me!” Marinette said quickly, cutting him off. “I have you on speakerphone.”

“Oh, uh, right. Hi, Alya.”

Alya glared up from her spot on the floor. “Hi, Nino,” she said, teeth clenched.

“So, Ninny, this is weird but I needed to call and ask if you like Alya.”

“What?!”

Marinette sighed, ”It’s a simple question, Nino Lahiffe.”

“Have you taken your pain medicine this morning?”

“Don’t change the subject,” Marinette pouted.

“Yes!” Alya yelled, standing up and grabbing at the phone. “I think she’s gone loopy.”

“I’m completely lucid!” Marinette argued, reaching up.

“I’m really sorry, Nino. I was trying to apologize and she got this idea in her head and well…”

“Uh, right, it’s fine. No big deal. Mari, call me later, okay? I’m about to head into my engineering class now.”

“Love you, Ninny. Byyyyyyyye!”

Alya spun on Marinette. “I’m trying to tell myself it wouldn’t be a good idea to kill you.”

“You would miss me a lot. I’m sure of it,” Marinette grinned.

“Get back in bed, you nut. I’ll email your professors and let them know about the akuma attack and your injury.” She ran a hand over her face. “I’m really pissed at you.”

“You’ll thank me later,” Marinette hummed, curling back down into her blankets.

________________________________________

 

“Your father called me last night, looking for you.” Chloe stirred another sugar into her coffee. “I told him we had sex but I had already sent you on your way.”

“Chloe,” Adrien frowned. “You can’t just go around lying about stuff like that.”

“Oh please, it isn’t like he believed me anyway. Next time I think I’ll tell him I’m pregnant with his bastard grandchild.”

Adrien shook his head. “You’re going to get yourself in trouble one of these days.”

Chloe waved him off. “Where were you anyway?”

“We had a fight and he froze my spending account. I didn’t want to go home so I stayed with a friend on campus.”

“In a dorm?” Chloe asked, horrified.

“There were dirt floors and rats everywhere.”

“You poor thing.”

Adrien laughed. “It wasn’t bad. Nino’s roommate was out and he had the extra bed.”

“Nino, huh? As in Nino Lahiffe, Marinette’s boyfriend? And Marinette, who you claimed you weren’t going to pursue?”

A pink hue tinged Adrien’s cheeks. “The situation has changed a little bit.”

“I’m all ears.”

“Well, they broke up—“

“Oh, Adrien,” Chloe shook her head.

“I didn’t do it!”

“Really? You had absolutely nothing to do with it?”

“I guess I may have played a small role.”

Chloe snorted. “Okay, so you’re with Marinette now?”

Adrien frowned. “Not exactly. They literally just broke up. I think there’s supposed to be a waiting period, right? I’ve never dated anyone before.”

“And how did you end up staying with her ex-boyfriend? I’m surprised he didn’t smother you in your sleep.”

“Me too honestly. He’s actually a really good guy.”

“And you caused his girlfriend to dump him,” Chloe added flatly.

“Yeah, we talked at length about how I’m pretty much a dick.”

“That’s good, I suppose.”

“Adrien?”

The pair turned to see Nathaniel striding forward, two to-go coffees in his hands. “Hey, man. Long time, no see.”

“Yeah, uh, right,” Adrien chuckled nervously, standing to shake his hand.

“Have you talked to Mari today? I was going to drop in and check on her.” Nathaniel lifted one of the coffees.

“Not yet. I thought she might be sleeping.”

Nathaniel gave him an appraising look Adrien couldn’t quite decipher and then he switched his gaze to Chloe. “What’s your name?”

“Not interested,” she said, scrolling through her phone.

Nathaniel grinned. “Just my type then.” He turned to Adrien. “I’ll tell Mari you and your girlfriend say hello.” 

“Don’t you dare try to make drama for him,” Chloe hissed, tossing her phone to the table. “He’s more than capable of making enough for himself.”

“Drama?” Nathaniel smirked.

“Listen, Red, I have never and will never date this dork, but I love him more than I love anyone else on this awful planet so if I find out you are trying to make him look bad in front of this ridiculous girl he likes, I will end you. Do you understand?”

“Damn, you’re cute. Want to go out sometime?”

“You little shit,” she growled.

“Well, it was nice to see you again, Nathaniel, but I think you should get that coffee to Marinette before it gets cold,” Adrien said quickly, slapping a hand on Nathaniel’s shoulder. “I’ll be coming by to see her as soon as Chloe and I finish up.”

“See you around, Adrien,” he grinned. “Queenie,” he gave Chloe a mock bow and moved towards the exit.

“I hate him.”

“You don’t even know him,” Adrien chuckled. “Besides, I thought you had a thing for redheads.”

“I regret ever becoming friends with you.”

________________________________________

 

Hawk Moth dropped his transformation, growling in frustration. “I can’t find anyone suitable enough for a strong akuma right now.”

“Perhaps it would be best to take a break, Master,” Nooroo suggested. “You’ve sent out an akuma every day. If you hold off for a bit, the others may ease up their guard.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Gabriel replied, rubbing his chin in thought. “And I would very much like to teach my careless son a lesson. He should be getting desperate soon enough without anywhere to go.”

________________________________________

 

“I swear,” Alya said, rolling her eyes, “the last one literally just left.” She opened the door a little wider so Adrien could enter the dorm room. “Marinette, your next male suitor is here.”

Adrien frowned. 

“Alya,” Marientte warned. “Be nice.”

“I’m heading to class. Behave, you two.”

“Yes, Mom.”

Alya stuck her tongue out and closed the door behind her.

“Hi,” Marinette smiled.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better. I’m a little achy around the stitches but good other than that. How are you?”

“Is it corny to say perfect now that I’m with you?” he asked with a lopsided grin.

“Very corny,” she confirmed, “but also really sweet. Want to sit?”

Adrien sat down on the bed beside her. He picked up her hand, palm up, and began to trace patterns on her skin. “I missed you,” he said quietly.

“You just saw me not even twelve hours ago.”

“I know. It’s pathetic.”

Marinette laid her head on his shoulder. “I missed you too, honestly.”

“Did Nathaniel tell you he tried to flirt with my friend, Chloe?”

“Is she the blonde?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Oh yes, he told me all about her. She was snippy and snotty and aggressive and he may be in love or at least in lust. His words.”

“We should definitely get them together.”

Marinette laughed. “And why is that?”

“He seems like he needs to be with someone.”

“Someone who isn’t me?” Marinette teased.

Adrien scrunched his nose. “Sorry.”

“Adrien Agreste, I think you might be a bit of a jealous kitty.”

“He definitely is,” Plagg complained, appearing from Adrien’s jacket. “He couldn’t stop talking about it last night. He even—oomph!”

“Ignore him,” Adrien requested, holding the kwami in one fist. 

“Don’t worry,” Marinette said, interlocking her fingers with his. “I’m not ready for another relationship yet, but I promise you’re at the top of the list.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr: seasonofthegeek for story drabbles and character sketches. :)


End file.
